


Royalty, Loyalty

by LaylaStriene



Category: EXO
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, M/M, Yixing, exoweddingau, first fic on here, modernesque, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaStriene/pseuds/LaylaStriene
Summary: On one drunken night, he got married to the prince from a far away country and wakes up to a new life and of course, a husband by his side.





	Royalty, Loyalty

*~Part One~*

“Yixing! Where are you going?” A voice came from the top of the stairs and Yixing stopped, turning around to face his fiancé, Jìngyí.

“The bachelor party, remember?” he answered. 

“Oh. Right, I apologise. I'll see you in the morning. Stay safe!” Jìngyí smiled, waving and Yixing returned it with a single nod. Turning back around, Yixing walked down the final steps and towards the entrance of the palace. He was greeted by Jongdae, a good and eccentric friend. And far too outgoing for his taste but that didn't matter. 

“Ready to go?” Jongdae asked, a bright smile on his face. 

“Regretfully, yes. Let's get the night over with,” Yixing said, straightening up. 

“Aw, c’mon Xing, don't be a party pooper! Get excited! You're going to be married tomorrow! Live a little, for the last night of your single life. And besides, you never know when something exciting might happen,” Jongdae winked, grin still ever present. 

Yixing raised an eyebrow. “Do you mean to say that you have something planned?” 

“Me? No, I don't have any time for that. Already am I busy with other things, but it's just an expression, if I must put it that way. But enough chit-chat, Mr. Crown Prince. It's time for you to get on your way to the party.” Jongdae began to push Yixing towards the door, with Yixing protesting a bit. The guards opened the doors and the two friends walked down the palace steps. 

Jongdae talked Yixing's ear off on the way to the party, which happened to be at an exclusive bar. He talked about the party, Yixing's marriage the next day, and a bunch of other things Yixing didn't pay attention to. When they reached the bar, Jongdae told Yixing that he should take this chance to mingle with other people, and make some friends. “Having only a few close friends won't do, you'll need as many as possible. If you want, I'll introduce you to some people, just call me.” He’d said before walking up to the doors. The bouncers shook their heads to deny Jongdae access but when Yixing walked up next to him, they suddenly bowed and let the two pass. 

Inside, it was loud, dark yet with lights everywhere, people dancing, a bar towards the back and a stench that Yixing didn't wholly like. Jongdae loudly introduced the Crown Prince to the crowd and cheers erupted everywhere, loud enough to burst someone's eardrums. Yixing got a little shy but he still bowed to everyone until Jongdae dragged him over to the bar and asked the bartender to take them to the special room, wherever that was. The bartender nodded and called over someone to take the two. 

Ten minutes in, and Yixing felt much better than he had earlier. His friends were with him, and he didn't want anymore people. For the most part, half of his friends stayed out in the bar, and he in the room. But after a couple drinks and much persuasion, Jongdae dragged Yixing out to the open where everyone else was and then the real party began. Yixing found himself with a girl dancing - or rather grinding - up against him but he didn't mind in the slightest. 

After some time, he found himself at the bar and he was startled, but he shook his head ordering a drink. He got his drink and he sat down on one of the bar stools, lookings over at the crowd of people dancing and some others off to the side talking. Jongdae was nowhere to be seen but Yixing didn’t mind, sipping his drink. He looked down at it, swirling it around, thinking. Ever since he first met Jìngyí, he felt something wrong in his heart. But he never bothered to find out, as he still had to worry about his duties as Crown Prince. Yixing pursed his lips still thinking, and swirling around his drink when he heard a shout followed by a curse. He looked up to see a man stumble out of the crowd, looking surprised and a little lost. He wore a black blazer with a black shirt underneath. He was adorably handsome and for some reason, Yixing was drawn to him. 

Yixing kept his eyes trained on the man, who was sober, and wasn’t completely sure of what to do, until he figured that he should probably do what other people usually did. The man began to walk towards the bar, Yixing watching him, drinking his drink a little. The man sat down a couple seats away from him and a bartender went up to him, taking his order, whatever it was, before leaving to go get it. The man had his hands in front of him, looking at them. He began to play with his fingers which looked fragile and dainty, waiting for his drink, which came after a long moment. The man nodded and the bartender left again. The man took a drink and Yixing noticed his fist clench, and Yixing knew that the drink burned the man’s throat. He knew that feeling all too well.

Yixing turned away from the man, but for some reason, while he tried to drink, he couldn’t stop glancing at the man, who ordered another drink after finishing his first. After a few minutes, Yixing’s eyebrow was raised, realising that this stranger was intent on getting completely drunk. Curious and drawn to him, Yixing got off his stool, leaving his empty glass behind, and went to sit next to the man who finished his drink, slamming the glass on the counter. Yixing ordered something and so did the stranger. “That’s probably your fifth glass.” The bartender said to the stranger.

“Eh, I don’t care. Am I not supposed to get drunk while here?” The stranger replied, waving his hand.

“You have a point. But…” The bartender looked at Yixing who raised his hands. 

The prince looked back at the bartender. “Don’t look at me. I don’t know who this fellow is, so I can’t be responsible for him.” Yixing said. The bartender sighed, shaking his head before sliding Yixing his drink. Yixing nodded his head in thanks before downing the drink. When he finished, he found that the stranger was looking at him curiously. Now that Yixing was physically closer to this man, he noticed his features. They were soft, round and it made Yixing relax subconsciously. 

The stranger tilted his head. “Is that drink good?” He asked.

“The one I ordered?” Yixing asked and the stranger nodded. “It’s pretty good. Not too bad. Why do you-”

“Is it a drink I can get drunk over?” The man cut him off.

“I’m… not sure.” Yixing said slowly.

“Well if it is, do you mind ordering me a drink?” The man smiled, his cheeks balling up.

Yixing was slightly entranced, but still aware of his surroundings. “S-sure…” He said and the man’s smile widened. Adorable wasn’t the only word to describe him. With a cute round nose, lips that seemed upside down and just a little pouty, cheeks that looked really squishy, and hair that looked so incredibly soft, every feature of this man’s face made Yixing’s heart warm. Yixing couldn’t keep his eyes off of this man, it was just impossible for him to. And without taking his eyes off of him, Yixing ordered two more of the drink he ordered earlier.

When the drinks came, Yixing took his glass and he was about to drink it when the stranger tugged his sleeve, stopping him. “Have you ever tried doing that arm linking thing? You know the one where you sorta… er.. cross arms - or rather twist arms - with another person before drinking?” He asked. 

Yixing’s brows furrowed and he slowly shook his head. “I don't think I have tried that, no.”

“Oh.. well what do you say you try it now? With… with me?” The stranger smiled a little and it was a shy, cute smile. 

Yixing couldn't say no. “Sure. We can try it now, if you’d like.” The man nodded and then he held out Yixing’s arm that held the drink before he looped his arm through and Yixing followed, a little confused.

The stranger had his drink near his face and he smiled again. “Alright, now we drink!” Yixing obeyed, downing his drink in one go. He had to wait for the stranger who took a little longer. He finished with a loud satisfied sigh and he took his arm out of the loop, setting the glass down. “That was nice! Hey, bartender sir, can I get another one of these drinks? Get one for this guy too!” He said cheerfully.

“So… What’s your name?” Yixing asked the stranger when their drinks came again. 

“My name is Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun.” The man replied finishing his drink again. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Baekhyun.. I see. Nice to meet you.” Yixing said politely, smiling.

“Nice to have met you too! What about you? I don’t know your name.”

“I was given the name Zhang Yixing. And yours?” He smiled. Formality, the thing Yixing knew best with strangers.

“You already asked that!” Baekhyun giggled and Yixing blinked.

His smile faded a little. “Ah yes, I suppose I did. My apologies.” He bowed his head, smiling returning.

“You’re really handsome, did you know? I really like your facial features,” Baekhyun said after he ordered the drink again.

Yixing turned pink, sipping his drink. He didn’t know why that happened, he had been complimented many times before. “Thank you… You look… quite… what’s the word…” Yixing looked down, trying to think of a word that wasn’t cute or adorable or otherwise.

“Unattractive?”

Yixing’s head shot up. “Oh, no, no, no, not at all. I’m merely attempting to think up of a word that isn’t… well… cute. O-or adorable.” A small smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face. With that small smile, Yixing felt something inside him, but he was unsure of what it was. 

“Thank you. I don’t… think I’m quite hammered yet… Would you say that it’s a good plan I order more drinks?” he asked.

“Well, if your intention is to get drunk… Go ahead. But be careful to not drink too much.” Yixing answered carefully. “I’ll drink with you, if you want.”

“Yeah, company sounds nice.” Baekhyun said, looking at the bartender.

“More drinks?” The bartender asked.

“Please. Our intention is to get drunk, if you were wondering.” Baekhyun grinned cheekily and Yixing couldn’t help but to smile himself. The bartender sighed, but he set down as many glasses of shots as he could. Baekhyun’s eyes widened, pupils dilating a bit and Yixing was interested himself. “First one to finish their drinks…” Baekhyun began, halving the glasses and sliding some over to Yixing and keeping the other half for himself.

“Uh, gives the other one something they’ve wanted for a long time? Or maybe something that they didn’t know they needed?” Yixing offered. 

Baekhyun looked at him with a blank expression before his face broke out into a smile and he laughed. “I like you! You have.. unique thinking skills.” He turned to his half of the drinks.

“I don’t know if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.” Yixing joked, turning towards his own drinks. 

“Oh, it was definitely a compliment.” Baekhyun reassured. “So do we start on the count of three or what? Who’s counting? Hey, Bartender Sir!” The bartender sighed heavily, dragging himself towards the men.

“Sorry to constantly pester you sir,” Yixing said politely. “But would you mind counting down from three? We’re holding a little competition and we might end up bothering you further.”

“Look kid, I’m just supposed to do whatever my customers want me to do and get paid, so… just do whatever the hell you must.” The bartender said, rubbing his forehead.

Yixing pursed his lips, nodding. “Alright then. Count down whenever you’re ready.” He said, positioning himself to grab a shot glass. Baekhyun, out of the corner of Yixing’s eye, did the same.

“Three… Two…” The bartender began, pausing, seeing the men ready themselves. “One!”

Immediately, Yixing grabbed his first glass, downing it, grabbing the second, downing it, so on and so forth. The prince worked quickly and cleanly, not spilling a single drop, as if he’d done things like this before, but the truth was that he actually hadn’t. He rarely drank, he did on the occasion though, or when the time called for a drink or more. 

Soon, he was done with his glasses and his head hurt, making his eyes opening wide before squeezing shut. He was breathing hard, hand clenching into a fist and finally everything was bearable. His vision was a little blurry though, and he saw that Baekhyun had finished himself and he was laughing. “That was - hic - so much fun!” Baekhyun said, hiccuping. 

“Another… round!” Yixing said, burping a little. The bartender set another line of shots and counted down again, and the process happened again until the two men were completely drunk. They managed to thank the bartender before giggling their way to the dance floor, staying there for a little bit and then somehow they were pushed to the entrance of bar.

“What - hic - do you think - hic - we could f-find - hic - outside?” Baekhyun asked.

“G-good question…” Yixing said. “H-hey… hey, I kn-know a way t-t-to get rid of - hic - oops! Your hiccups!” The prince giggled and so did Baekhyun. 

“H-how?” Baekhyun asked.

“Hold y-your breath!” Yixing had been stumbling a bit but he tried standing up straight, a hand going to his diaphragm and he took a deep breath, his cheeks becoming balls. Baekhyun tried standing up himself and he poked Yixing’s cheeks. Yixing tried to bat his hand away but Baekhyun used his other hand to poke his cheek and the prince burst out laughing, making Baekhyun laugh himself.

“Let’s… get out - hic - of here.” Baekhyun said, holding onto Yixing’s forearm and dragging him away. The two wandered about the streets and Baekhyun turned out to be quite a loud companion but Yixing didn’t mind, since he turned out to be loud himself. The two were telling each other weird stories and then laughing so loudly and so hard that they ended up falling onto the ground in fits of laughter. Time seemed to slip by quickly, and they continued to stumble through the streets. Baekhyun was clinging onto Yixing, leaning onto his arm and at one point Yixing wrapped an arm around the man, pulling him closer into his embrace. They passed a church and something stirred in Yixing’s drunken mind. He stopped and Baekhyun was a little startled but he held onto Yixing’s forearm as the he looked for something. After a minute of searching, Yixing found what he was looking for, which was a dark purple velvet box. He opened it finding a ring and he wondered why he had this. Yixing looked at Baekhyun who was looking at the ring in the box with interest.

“You know what - hic - would be weird but really - hic - cool?” Yixing asked Baekhyun.

“No. Hic - what?” Baekhyun looked at him.

“If we got - hic - married, right now.” He said and grinned.

Baekhyun grinned himself. “Can we do that? Hic!” he asked.

“If you want to. The - hic - church is over there.” Yixing gestured to it and Baekhyun followed his hand. 

“Oh wait.” he giggled, going back to Yixing. “Let’s - hic - do it then! You - hic - aren’t married yet - hic - are you?”

“Nope!” Yixing took Baekhyun’s hand. “Let’s - hic - go then.” He said and began to eagerly drag the other man towards the church. Baekhyun followed with similar excitement, and they entered the church, hiccuping. “Hello! Is any - hic - one home?” Yixing called out making Baekhyun giggle.

“Home? This - hic - is a church!” Baekhyun said.

“It’s a home to - hic - some people! I think…” Yixing slurred and he stuck his tongue out to Baekhyun who did the same. 

“Yes? How can I help you two young men?” A priest appeared and the two men stumbled over to the priest. Yixing announced to him that he wanted to get married, and at first the priest questioned him extensively until Yixing told him through hiccups and slurring that he was the Crown Prince. After that, the priest went about his way with helping this little private ceremony, and in a moments time, Yixing and Baekhyun stood there, the two swaying a bit, but holding each other’s hand. Random, nonsensical, but slightly cocky vows were made with too much hiccuping and a lot of giggling. Rings were exchanged; the ring that was meant for someone else was now on Baekhyun’s left ring finger and Yixing found that he already had a ring on his finger.

“I now pronounce you both husband and husband. You may now kiss.” The priest finished and Yixing kissed a man for the first time in his life, and even though it was sloppy, he hoped it wouldn’t be his last kiss.

♥♡♥♡♥

Yixing’s original wedding with Jìngyí had already started, for about half an hour now, but the groom was nowhere to be found. Jìngyí, Yixing’s parents and the guests all wondered what’d happened to their Prince, as it’d been many hours since he left the palace the previous night. Jìngyí was distressed, as was her soon-to-be mother-in-law and father-in-law, and they didn’t know where Yixing could be. Jongdae didn’t know himself, as he lost sight of Yixing the night before as well. Everyone was pacing, thinking, wondering, hoping, praying and waiting for the groom to arrive. An hour passed. No one entered the church.

When it neared two hours, the church doors finally opened, hundreds of heads turned towards Yixing who strode in, Baekhyun right behind him. “Yixing! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for-” Yixing’s mother began, walking over to her son, but he raised a hand silencing her, and walking past her. His father began to speak as well, but Yixing silenced him, eyes trained on Jìngyí, who stood up from the steps below the altar, a bouquet of flowers held loosely in her hand. Yixing finally stopped right in front of the girl he was supposed to marry, Baekhyun next to him.

“Jìngyí… I have to tell you something,” Yixing said in a low voice so only she could hear.

“W-what is it?” Jìngyí replied, after a moment of silence. She cleared her throat, looking at her fiance.

After a second thought, Yixing turned towards the audience. “Actually… I have to tell you all something,” Yixing’s voice raised so the entire church could hear him. When he was sure that everyone was listening to him, Yixing continued. “I am calling off this marriage.” The entire church filled with a collective gasp.

“Yixing!” his mother cried.

“The reason for this is because I have found someone else. Someone else whom I think I am worthy for and vice versa.” Yixing turned to Jìngyí. “My dearest Jìngyí, you are a kind soul who deserves the best and that cannot be me, especially if I cannot bring myself to love you. If we were to get married today, you and I would’ve spent years in misery, being unable to love each other, being unable to cooperate with each other, being unable to do things necessary to keep this kingdom thriving. I know you might say that this isn’t true, that you do love me, but do you really? Do you see yourself spending your life with me or someone else?”

“Yixing what are you-” his mother was silenced again, with his hand raised, eyes never leaving Jìngyí’s face. The bouquet was no longer in her hand, as it’d fallen when Yixing hadn’t been looking.

Yixing cupped Jìngyí’s face. “I care about you enough to let you go. I hope you realise this. You deserve a man who will love you back, and genuinely. Not someone who will do it because he has to. And that cannot be me.” A small smile was on Yixing’s face and he quickly hugged Jìngyí before letting her go and turning back to everyone, who all had the same expression of shock on their faces. “I presume you are all wondering, who it is that I found,” Yixing continued, stepping away from Jìngyí and towards Baekhyun. “Who could it be that I have fallen in love with, so much in love that I actually decided to marry him?” Whispers commenced as Yixing held up Baekhyun’s left hand in a swift motion, the one that had Jìngyí’s ring upon its fourth finger. Another gasp rang throughout the area, Yixing’s mother clutching her heart, Yixing’s father looking appalled. Out of the corner of his eye, Yixing saw that Baekhyun’s mouth was the slightest bit agape, his eyes widened in clear surprise. He was staring at Yixing, but the prince didn’t look at him. 

“Yixing, what are you saying…?” his mother asked after a long moment of silence. Yixing’s eyes darted to her and he lowered his and Baekhyun’s hand but not letting it go. 

He straightened. “I’m saying that I’m already married,” Yixing said in a certain tone. “I just got married to this man, right here, and it’s because I fell in love. I fell in love with someone who wasn’t Jìngyí, someone I feel could actually make me happy, someone I can love in return, entirely genuine with nothing fake between us.” 

“Yixing… this is blasphemous! You can’t possibly have fallen in love.. with a man!” his mother protested, her face tinted red with anger.

“Is that so? Well I guess you’re wrong, mother, because it’s just happened. I’m in love.” Yixing answered. He wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t being completely honest either. What happened the previous night was a mystery to him and possibly to Baekhyun as well. He knew that he’d gotten drunk, but the details of everything were hazy. All he knew was that he’d woken up in an unfamiliar room with a somewhat familiar man. What shocked the two the most was the fact that Baekhyun had on the ring that was not meant for him. It took a while for Yixing to calm Baekhyun down and Yixing explained briefly a few things, leaving out many details he’d tell Baekhyun later. 

“But how can you have fallen in love with someone you just met? Someone you’ve never met before?” Yixing’s father said, after being silent for this long. 

“It took me a long while, but it happened and I’m not going to change things. Now if you’ll excuse us, there’s things I need to talk to him about.” Yixing hadn’t let go of Baekhyun’s hand the entire time he spoke. 

“Yixing! I demand you to get a divorce right this instant and marry the girl we and the rest of the country wanted you to marry!” Yixing’s mother said, voice echoing around the church hall.

Yixing and Baekhyun were almost at the door but they stopped at the queen’s demand. “I’m sorry, mother, but I don’t think I want to be married to someone I will not love.” He turned slightly towards her. “Hell, I don't even know if she loves me. I’d rather not waste time trying to figure it out,” he said in a firm tone and then he continued on his way out. He dragged Baekhyun by his hand up to his room, being as gentle yet firm as he could. 

He finally reached the double doors of his room, and Yixing turned one of the fancy knobs before pushing the door open and then he was about to enter when he stopped. He squeezed Baekhyun's hand briefly before taking a deep breath and entering the room, bringing Baekhyun with him and then closing the door behind them. Yixing finally let go of Baekhyun’s hand and clapped once, making the lights turn on, letting Baekhyun see the entirety of his large room. 

Red and gold were the main colours surrounding them, with some mahogany furniture as well. The bed was king sized with a deep blood red canopy, adorned with gold embroidery on the edges followed by a fringe. The duvets were a red velvet on the surface and it too had gold embroidery - specifically outlines of flowers. To the left of the main door was another door that was shut and a closet was next to it. On their right was a large mahogany vanity which seemed strange for a man, but for Yixing it was quite normal. Next to the vanity was another door that was partially open and the inside was dark. 

Baekhyun turned around the room, slowly taking it in and when he finally faced Yixing, his mouth, which had been wide open, closed shut.

There was silence as the two looked at each other and finally Baekhyun spoke. “What am I doing here?” he asked in a soft, almost alluring voice.

Yixing held his wrist behind his back formally before he replied. “You are my husband now. This.. was originally my room, but it is now ours.”

“Why? Why am I married to you? And did this really happen in one night? Who even are you and where exactly am I? Do you really love me? I barely even remember the events of last night though. I-” Baekhyun rambled but then got cut off when Yixing raised his hand.

Yixing took a deep breath before he spoke. “I don’t know why you are married to me. All I know is that we’re married and it did happen in one night. I… I don’t know, either, if I love you. I got to know you a little last night before we got drunk, but I don’t know you well at all. You’re a stranger to me. I don’t remember the events of last night either but I guess after we got drunk, we probably stopped at a church and got married… I don’t know which church though. I barely remember anything and instead I have a headache right now.”

“You’ve got a headache too? I guess we really got wasted last night… I didn’t know you were already engaged though!” Baekhyun said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yixing shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I didn’t think it was necessary to tell you. Besides, things… they worked out well. I’d been meaning to break off that marriage for a while now.” He said, taking the positive side of the situation. 

“If I’m going to be honest, I feel bad for the girl. How do you know if she really doesn’t love you? You know that unrequited love exists, right?” Baekhyun asked.

“I… do… I guess I didn’t consider that… but then again, why should I force myself to love her when I don’t? That would’ve been the biggest lie I never told someone. I can’t do that to someone like Jìngyí, she doesn’t deserve that.” Yixing reasoned.

Baekhyun pursed his lips, unsure of what to say now. “Hey… you still didn’t answer two of my questions.” He said after a moment.

“Which questions may those be?” Yixing was formal and polite again. It was a habit and it was unintentional.

“Who are you and where exactly am I?” Baekhyun looked directly at Yixing when he asked the questions. 

The prince sighed lightly. “Would you like a formal introduction or something informal?” Yixing asked instead.

Baekhyun blinked. “Uhh… Informal…? I guess. Does it really matter?”

“To me, it does in the slightest,” Yixing answered. He took a deep breath, looking away.

Yixing opened his mouth to begin speaking but Baekhyun interrupted him. “I would like it if you looked at me,” he said and Yixing turned his head to face him.

Yixing turned his entire body and then bent at the waist at a perfect ninety degree angle and spoke. “I was given the name Zhang Yixing, and I am the sole Crown Prince of the kingdom Huangzu, son of King Zhang and Queen Zhang, and I will always be at your service.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth was open, as he stared at the top of the head of Yixing, bringing one of his hands up and slowly trailing it through his own hair. "I'm sorry, you're a what?" Though Baekhyun had heard the man clearly, he still found himself needing to hear it again, as if maybe the second time things would make more sense. The words 'at your service' rang throughout Baekhyun's ears, not seeming like something a real person would say. Yixing didn’t seem like a real person for some reason. Then again, nothing about this had felt real to start with, the whole situation was almost dreamlike, but now he found himself wondering if he had fallen down some sort of rabbit hole. He was sober still, right? Baekhyun pinched himself. Still sober.

Yixing slowly straightened up, his eyes finding their way back to Baekhyun. "I am a prince." There was a crispness to his pronunciation, as if he were worried that Baekhyun couldn't hear him when he spoke. "Royalty. Part of the monarchy. Soon to be a king, whatever. There are multiple different ways to say it, but it all means the same." He tilted his head slightly, dark eyes remained fixated on the man who stood before him, curious as to what was going through his head. 

“A… prince? Y-you…?” Baekhyun swallowed hard. “There’s no way… You must be joking. This… this has to be some sort of prank!” he exclaimed. “I bet that you.. you bought all this stuff here, or someone gave it to you for free and.. and... you… this is just… just a…” Baekhyun struggled to find the right words. “A prank! That’s the word. This has to be a prank. There’s no way you’re a prince, it’s just not possible! How can you be a prince, you were out and about with no guards or anyone or anything last night! You went out and got drunk before getting married!” 

“It’s not a prank… It’s true, I’m a prince. I was born into royalty, this palace is my home and this is where I am to remain for the rest of my life until I die.” Yixing said calmly. “And I don’t always need to have guards with me. I know how to defend myself, but also this place isn’t very harmful.”

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as he stared at the man. “No way…” he breathed. “So… we’re married? I'm married… to a prince!?” 

Yixing nodded. “You are. You are married to me, because of some actions that were done whilst we were intoxicated. We’re together now. Bonded. Tied to each other, whatever you will.” He waved his hand and looked like he was going to add something but then he closed his mouth before opening it again a second after. “But even though we are married, you still have the ability and freedom to leave me… to request for a divorce and for you to go about your own way without any burdens or worries or otherwise. I will not stop you or keep you hostage here, if you do not wish to be here.” 

Baekhyun bit his lip, thinking. He couldn’t look at Yixing’s intense gaze for long, it made him feel as if he were being calculated. “I… I would like to leave, if I could. But… if I do leave, I feel that I would be lost. You see, I’m… I’m not from around here. I don’t know if you could tell from my name, or maybe my facial features.”

“You are a foreigner?” Yixing asked.

“In a manner of speaking. I came here with no intentions or goals. Simply to travel I guess, to wander about the streets. I don’t know where to go, I didn’t know if I really wanted to go anywhere.” Baekhyun replied, looking back at the prince.

“How long have you been here?” The prince tilted his head, curious.

“Er… I don’t know. Quite some time I guess. I think I lost track a few days ago or something…” The foreigner admitted, looking sheepish.

“Well then, would you like to return back to where you came from? If you wish, I can take you back.” Yixing offered, a soft, faint smile appearing.

“I…” Baekhyun hesitated. “Will you give me some time? To… think about it?” 

“Of course. Take as much time as you need.” Yixing bowed. “In fact, I’ll leave you alone. If you need anything-” He produced a bell, handing it to Baekhyun and their fingers brushed together, an undeniable spark passing through them. Yixing looked at Baekhyun who looked right back at him. They didn’t say anything until the prince retracted his hand. “If you need anything,” he began again, voice gentler. “just ring the bell and a servant will arrive to assist you. And if you need me, I’ll be on the floor above, six doors down, in my study.”

“Thank you… Yixing.” Baekhyun said softly.

“Anytime, Baekhyun.” Yixing bowed again. “As always, Zhang Yixing is at your service. I’ll excuse myself first.” He said, straightening and then leaving the room, closing the door shut behind him. 

Baekhyun’s heart was racing. The close proximity and light skin to skin contact was enough to get his heart to go into overdrive. It made no sense though, he didn’t necessarily like Yixing. The prince was extremely formal, controlled and quiet, from what Baekhyun observed. He was also probably obedient for the most part, but he wasn’t too sure about that, especially considering what went down a while earlier. He was an interesting man, but really not Baekhyun’s type.

The foreigner perched upon the edge of the bed, silent, thinking. He looked down at the silver bell in his hand, which had pretty engravings on it. Would it hurt to live with a prince? Baekhyun wondered. I mean, it definitely would be a new experience. It’s a miracle that I ended up getting married to a prince anyways. I can’t believe my luck! I just wonder if he really likes me though… 

Baekhyun lay down on the bed, looking at the ceiling of the canopy which was plain. The bed was really quite comfortable and the headache seemed to be hurting more than it had earlier. Trying to ease the pain by massaging his temples, Baekhyun turned to his side, closing his eyes. Because the bed was so comfortable, he ended up dozing off, hands still on his head.

Yixing came into the room, hours later, tired from his duties and he was surprised to find Baekhyun on his bed, almost completely falling off, except he was being held back by the bedpost. An amused smile appeared on Yixing’s face as he pushed and rolled Baekhyun properly onto the bed. Yixing would’ve gotten in bed with him, but instead he called for a servant to give him a pillow and blanket. His headache had reduced now, but he was still tired, so he went to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes and then going to sleep on the floor.

 

*~Part Two~*

Baekhyun decided that he would stay in the palace with Yixing and live with him. Yixing wanted to know if he was completely sure with this decision and Baekhyun whined saying that he was practically being forced to think twice about his decision. Yixing reassured him, saying that he just wanted to know if Baekhyun was sure or not, and he was told that the foreigner was absolutely sure. 

A couple months had passed and Baekhyun was still getting used to the royal life. He’d been attending as many royal activities he could and was allowed to go to. For the most part, since Yixing was the Crown Prince, there were many events that required Yixing only, which Baekhyun didn’t mind but Yixing did, just the slightest bit. Yixing worried for his husband, always trying to make sure that he was okay, that he wasn’t hurt, that he didn’t have any difficult situations to overcome. Since Yixing was quite protective of Baekhyun, he assigned both a butler and a maid to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun treated them as if they were a human just like him, and not someone of a lower status. “Statuses don’t matter to me. So there’s no need for you to be formal when there are no other royals around. You and I are humans, you know? We’re all the same. A status position is just something to classify humans by, and it’s pointless.” He’d say. 

But when Baekhyun did go to royal events and activities, he stayed silent, never knowing what to say, or if he should say anything at all. There’d been many meetings where Baekhyun just wished to be in his room, but instead he sat next to his husband, listened to everyone talk and stayed still without making a sound. Almost invisible. And what irked him was the fact that Yixing never said anything about it. He was all smiles, and unbelievable professionalism and would tell Baekhyun that he had to come to one event/activity or another. To Baekhyun, Yixing seemed to be oblivious of his discomfort, but Yixing knew all and he tried his best to keep his husband calm. Thigh pats, knee rubbing and gentle thigh squeezing were some of the things Yixing did. Sometimes when Yixing didn't need to speak for some time, he would lean back in his seat, taking Baekhyun's hand in his and hold it until Yixing had to speak again or until the meetings were over. At the events, Yixing always stayed near Baekhyun as much as possible, sometimes next to him or behind him but never in front of him. 

Speaking of events, there was only one that Baekhyun actually happened to like and felt comfortable in. That one was where he met a young yet outgoing woman. She herself remarked of how bored and tired she was and that she wanted to go home and Baekhyun overheard before agreeing with her. For the rest of that event, Baekhyun and the woman talked. She asked him many questions and at one point she asked whom he was here with. Baekhyun answered that question enthusiastically, and pointed out Yixing who had been occupied with someone else but had been looking in their direction. Baekhyun introduced Yixing to the woman and she was delighted to learn that they were married, remarking how marriages between two men were so utterly rare, but that they still brightened the world a little more. As soon as she said that, Baekhyun’s heart swelled with happiness, and he knew he’d made the right choice in staying in the palace with Yixing.

But that had just been one thing… And it had already been one and a half months since Baekhyun last saw her. He got her name, sure, but that was it. He would like to see her again… 

One night, Baekhyun was sitting on his and Yixing’s bed, moving slowly, but watching Yixing change into softer and more comfortable clothes. Baekhyun wanted to talk, but he was slightly afraid to. He didn’t know why. Time passed and soon the two were in bed, ready to sleep. Yixing fell asleep soon, but Baekhyun couldn’t. He tried not to move much, but at some point, he just sat up, mind blank. He sat for some time, beginning to think. And when he couldn’t sleep anymore, he grabbed a dark blue robe and left the room, making sure to open the door carefully, so he wouldn’t wake his husband. 

The palace was silent and dark. There wasn’t much light streaming from outside but that didn’t deter Baekhyun. He had discovered a place previously and he didn’t think anyone else knew of it. Barefoot and feet lightly hitting the cold marble floor, Baekhyun made his way to that place. It was a part of a room, that was empty for the most part, save for some furniture. He found the room, and opened the door before keeping it open a little. The room was carpeted with a maroon carpet that felt nice under his feet. It wasn’t fuzzy nor was it hard, but just right. Inhaling, Baekhyun walked deeper into the room, past the few furniture that was there and went over to the balcony doors, which he opened. Wind blew towards him, sending chills through him, but ones he welcomed. He inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers from below, a scent that was strong in the area, but generally weak. 

There were wicker chairs and a matching desk, which Baekhyun sat behind, enjoying the chilly air, and the floral scents. This was his new haven in this palace, a place where he could escape to think, and one where he could just be alone, with nobody and nothing to worry him. He put his feet up, covering them with his robe which he tightened around his body. He didn’t know how long he sat there, looking out at the darkness and sometimes up at the stars, but as he did, he was almost falling asleep, when he heard someone that jolted him awake. Eyes wide and ears perked, Baekhyun stayed silent, listening.

“Baekhyun? Baekkie where are you?” It was Yixing. Dare he go after his husband and tell him where he was? Baekhyun pondered for a quick moment before shaking his head and getting up, leaving the balcony and the room. He silently, and carefully closed the door, turning around to find Yixing looking for him and calling for him. What a darling… Baekhyun thought, a smile appearing on his face.

Silently, Baekhyun tiptoed his way towards the prince and when he reached him, he covered his eyes. “Hello Yixing-ah.” He whispered.

“Baekhyun!” Yixing removed Baekhyun’s hands from his face and turned around, eyes wide. “Where have you been? I was looking all over for you!” He hissed, worry on his face.

“Oh just wandering around… I couldn’t sleep.” Baekhyun answered, holding his wrist behind his back and bouncing from the balls of his feet to his heels.

Yixing noticed this and looked down to find him barefoot. “Barefoot too?”

“Well I didn’t want to steal your slippers, so yes, I went barefoot.” Baekhyun smiled, an adorable smile that made his cheeks look so squishy and melted Yixing. 

“Well will you come back to bed with me? Maybe try to sleep?” He asked, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

His smile faded. “I… I don’t know if I will be able to sleep.” After saying that, Baekhyun ceased his actions altogether, and looked down, shuffling his feet a little. “It’s very late.. and if I haven’t been able to sleep during that time, do you think I could sleep now?”

“Of course… Is there something on your mind, though, dearest?” Baekhyun’s heart leapt at that term of endearment. He still wasn’t used to anything like that. He didn’t know when he will be, but he hoped never, since he loved it a lot.

“There… is actually.” Baekhyun said slowly. “Can we go into our room?” He asked.

“Yes we can.” Yixing held Baekhyun’s fingers which were thin, slender and beautiful. They were more feminine than anything you’d expect from a man and it was one of the little things Yixing grew to love about Baekhyun. 

The two walked to Yixing’s room and Yixing was about to turn on the lights, but Baekhyun stopped him. “I prefer to not blind myself…” He explained, smiling sheepishly. 

“Alright, that’s fine.” They sat down, Yixing still holding onto Baekhyun’s fingers lightly. “Tell me what’s wrong. I want to see if I can fix it.”

“Well.. I don’t know if you can… since they’re more of personal worries… See, I’m not of royalty.. but you are. You’re more used to royal things, events, activities, all of that.” He began, waving his free hand. “I’m… It’s just difficult for me. I’m at all the royal events and activities and I’m always at a loss and I always feel… out of place. I never know what to say, I never know if I even should say anything, and…” Baekhyun sighed. “I don’t know, I just feel so useless. I don’t know if I can continue being here.. if I’m going to be honest. I don’t know if I can continue being your husband or if I’m even fit to be a king with you in the future. I just.. I feel so unwelcome, so out of place, and so lost… I don’t like the feeling.” 

Yixing was silent for a moment, processing what Baekhyun said. “The one thing I know that I deeply appreciate when it comes to you,” Yixing began. “Is just you simply being there, by my side. With you there, I’m always happy and satisfied knowing that you're with me and that there's nothing wrong with you or that you're not in danger. You're there to keep me at ease, to remind me that you're okay. If you're not there, I'm constantly worried and I can't always concentrate. As for you…” he sighed. “I don't know what to do, but I think, maybe if you pay attention to some of the meetings, you can give your insights? Don't worry, it was difficult for me too, when I first came into the royal life fully with my father, and you don't always have to, but you can try, can't you?”

“I suppose I could… But what if I’m ridiculed? What if they kick me out halfway because of what I said?” Baekhyun looked at Yixing, worry in his eyes. 

“It won’t happen, but even if it does, you’re not going anywhere without me. If you’re kicked out, I’m kicked out with you Baekhyun.” Yixing pushed Baekhyun’s hair back a little. Baekhyun didn't know why his heart jolted when Yixing said his name. It was just a name… but the way the prince said it…

“B-but you’re the prince, you can’t just leave something important and go after me, just because I was kicked out!” Baekhyun exclaimed.

“Sometimes… there will be people that are more important than a measly event or activity I can attend at any time.” Yixing said, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek with his free hand and smiling.

“Yixing…” Baekhyun almost whined.

“If you have anything to talk about, feel free to tell me whenever. I'll be here to listen to you.” Yixing said cutting him off and then he pulled Baekhyun towards him, his lips colliding quickly with Baekhyun's forehead as he pressed a kiss there. I swear, the more Yixing does these romantic things, the faster I'm going to turn into a human puddle. Baekhyun thought as he leaned closer to the prince. Yixing rested his chin on the top of Baekhyun’s head, wrapping his arms around him. Even now, Baekhyun couldn't believe that he was with a prince and married nonetheless. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t get over it for a long time. He inhaled Yixing’s scent which was… sweet and unfamiliar. But it provided a certain sense of comfort for Baekhyun and he snuggled further into the prince’s embrace. 

Baekhyun was surprised he managed to keep himself in check around Yixing and that Yixing was able to do the same. On the occasions where Baekhyun was alone, his mind would wander to places they shouldn't be, wondering what it would like to see Yixing completely for all he was physically and almost immediately afterwards, he would turn a bright red and try to think of different things, try to distract himself. Now that they were married, shouldn't at least some action have gone down? Not for these two it looked like. With how busy Yixing was, and how often Baekhyun spent time either in his room, down in the kitchens stuffing his face or in the library, none of those kind of exciting things could ensue. 

But they were close to occurring one afternoon. 

Baekhyun tried to participate in as many events and activities as he could, and at first it was just one or none, but later, as he got more and more encouragement from both Yixing and those around him, he spoke more and more and gained more confidence. When back at the palace, he and Yixing would have a discussion about something that might’ve come up at the event or another topic. 

“…No, but if you think about it, it makes sense doesn’t it?” Baekhyun remarked as he walked backwards down the hallway.

“Yes, you could say that, but you must always remember to consider the opposing perspective.” Yixing answered, walking in front of him, stature straight as a rod and stiff, but graceful simultaneously. 

“Even if I disagree with it?”

“Even if you disagree with it, yes. Without the consideration of both sides of the argument or discussion, your points would be considered irrelevant, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“No… I guess not.” Baekhyun stopped walking and sighed. “Anyways… what’s there to do now?”

“Well I’m hungry, but I also want to take a bath.” Yixing replied, ceasing his walking as well. He put his hands into his pockets. 

“Oh… Should I wait for you or something?” Baekhyun asked and Yixing opened his mouth to answer but then something struck him.

Yixing looked around the place before he stepped closer to his husband, hands slipping out of his pockets and one going to Baekhyun's hand while the other went to the small of his back. He whispered into Baekhyun's ear. “I’d rather you come and bathe with me.” A shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine as Yixing moved back, a small, innocent smile on his handsome face, hand still holding Baekhyun's.

“A-a-are you s-sure about that..?” Baekhyun stammered. “I-I mean w-we can bathe separately, i-i-it’s-” Yixing put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

“It’s just us two, and besides we’ll be saving water and time. I can go request a maid to set up the bathroom now if you’d like.” Yixing’s voice was so alluring that Baekhyun couldn’t resist saying yes. 

“Okay… We can take a bath together… right now…” It was almost as if Baekhyun was hypnotised letting a softly smiling Yixing take him to their bathroom. A maid was called forth and she set up the bath, thinking that it was only for Yixing, for Baekhyun was on the bed, nervous, but silent. When the maid finally shut the main door behind her, Yixing called Baekhyun over and he came, trembling in just the slightest. 

“Cold?”

“No, nervous.”

“Why’s that?”

“I.. I don’t know… I guess I’m just a little.. what’s the word… Ah. Insecure.” Baekhyun fiddled with the hem of his shirt, looking down.

“Whatever for? Is it your thoughts of your body not being attractive?” Yixing asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah… something like that.” Baekhyun admitted, sighing. Yixing’s heart softened and a smile appeared on his face.

He walked over to the younger man, putting a hand on his cheek before speaking. “If you have such a handsome, chiseled face, who says that you don’t have an equally amazing body?”

Baekhyun turned red. “Says the prince who has a more handsome face and probably a body of a god.” He said without thinking and then clapped a hand over his mouth, making Yixing chuckle.

He caressed Baekhyun’s warm cheek with the back of his hand. “C’mon now, let’s hurry up and shower.” He said, patting his cheek lightly before turning away. Yixing unbuttoned his white jacket, and then took off his shirt as well, revealing a slightly pale torso but with abs. Baekhyun just gaped at him, shocked at how comfortable the prince was with him. “You going to change as well, or are you just going to stare at me?” Yixing said, breaking into Baekhyun’s thoughts. 

“O-oh s-s-s-sorry..” He stuttered and then he unbuttoned his own white jacket, taking it off and shivering further. Baekhyun slowly took off his shirt, and he was a bit tanner than Yixing, but not very much. Yixing had already taken off his pants and Baekhyun was red in the face again as he took off his own before stepping into the bathtub. Yixing, on the other hand, went to lock the door and then walked back to the tub where he got in himself. There were plenty of bubbles in this large tub, so Baekhyun easily lost himself in it.

His inner child came out and Baekhyun couldn’t resist playing around with the bubbles, making sure to not bother Yixing as he did so. “Having fun?” Yixing asked after a while. He was watching Baekhyun play around and the sight made the prince smile.

“Oh yes.” Baekhyun answered cheerfully. He tried to ignore the fact that they were both naked and instead focused on the bubbles. After a short while though, he got a little bored, so he swam over to Yixing’s side, trying not to move the water too much.

Yixing’s eyes had been closed but one opened, side eyeing Baekhyun. “Hello there,” He said, opening both eyes now. 

“Hi.” Baekhyun said, and even just that simple word made Yixing coo internally about how adorable he was. This is just ridiculous, he just said hello. There's nothing cute about saying a term of greeting! A voice in Yixing’s head said. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, turning to face him.

“No! Don’t… Go back to how you were,” Baekhyun said quickly. Yixing raised an eyebrow but obeyed either way. Baekhyun swallowed before he rested his head on Yixing’s shoulder, sinking a bit from floating. C’mon relax… Baekhyun told himself but he couldn’t. He was very tense and scared for some reason.

“Are you okay? You’re very rigid… Maybe you should calm down and relax..? Or something else..” Yixing said, and almost immediately Baekhyun breathed, relaxing. 

His shoulders dropped a bit, and he got more comfortable on Yixing’s shoulder. “As an answer to your… first question.. Um… I’m trying.. To get closer to you..? I don't know if it's working?” It ended as a question. 

Yixing smiled. “Really? You don't think so? Hmm, that's funny because I think it's working quite well,” he said, lowering himself a little. Baekhyun’s arms snaked around Yixing’s slender waist, and he hugged the prince closer to him. I’m actually bathing with a prince! I don’t think I’ll ever get over this… He thought, closing his eyes. The two just sat there, silent in each other’s company.

Yixing rested his head on Baekhyun’s, making Baekhyun hug him even closer. “So… what are we to do now?” Baekhyun asked, opening his eyes.

“Just stay like this? Though I would prefer if we were on a bed, just so I could hold you closer.” Yixing said, looking thoughtful. He loosened his arm that was under Baekhyun, wrapping it around his waist instead, water sloshing a bit, and with his other hand, he took Baekhyun's, studying it and then he began to play with Baekhyun's fingers. It was a bit difficult since he used only one hand.

Baekhyun let out a little giggle, unable to control himself. “You are holding me close enough, aren’t you?” He asked. 

“Yes, but… I want to be even closer.” 

“Maybe that could happen later tonight…” Baekhyun trailed off, sounding a bit hopeful.

“It just might.” Yixing said knowingly. Before anything could happen, Yixing turned to press a kiss on Baekhyun's hairline and then they lapsed into a companionable silence, Yixing still playing with his hand. Now that Baekhyun was this close to Yixing, he couldn’t stop a leak of thoughts that would bring him to complete shame if he voiced them. 

The two stayed there for a little while longer, making small talk, since the silence started to become awkward and unbearable. Baekhyun hoped that they’d be able to have more conversations and not stay silent forever. He’d really like to get to know his.. er… husband, more than what he did now. 

After their bath, they showered separately, for Baekhyun had requested it, and they later went down for dinner. Yixing’s parents kept shooting Baekhyun looks of slight disgust and Baekhyun didn’t notice them, but Yixing did. When Baekhyun was done and excused himself, Yixing asked for a word with his parents.

“I’d like to know why you both continuously give Baekhyun looks of disgust while eating. We’ve been together for a couple months now, you’re the king and queen of Huangzu - shouldn’t you have a little more respect for him? He’s my husband. How would you like it if I gave your brothers and sisters and their significant others looks of disgust for doing absolutely nothing illegal?” Yixing asked. The king clenched his fist and Yixing and his mother saw.

She put a comforting hand on her husband’s shoulder before giving a dirty look to her own son. “Your relationship in general is what we find vile. If he were Jingyi, we would’ve never batted an eye, but the fact that it’s a male whom you’re married to… disgusting.”

 

Yixing was visibly angry and he glared at his mother. “Fine. If you cannot tolerate my marriage to Baekhyun, consider this relationship of ours,” he gestured towards them and then himself. “To be one without communication. I’ve had enough of both your logic and stupid antics.” With that, the prince turned on his heel, stiffly walking away to his room. 

Baekhyun was on the bed, laying down and reading a book. Only when the door opened and then shut did he pause and look up, a smile on his face which soon faded as soon as he saw Yixing’s own face. “Hey… What happened? Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked, sitting up. 

“I… no. I’m not, not really.” Yixing replied, laying down on the bed himself, his face buried into the bedsheets. 

Baekhyun pouted a little, but he lay down next to Yixing, also on his stomach. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Yixing didn’t reply. Baekhyun sighed silently, before sitting up again, this time with his legs criss crossed, and stroking the back of Yixing’s head. Yixing’s stiff body relaxed as he was being comforted. He turned his head towards Baek to speak after a long moment. “It wasn’t.. much. I’ve just stopped talking to mother and father.”

Baekhyun tilted his head. “Why’s that?” That was unusual for a prince to do. They always needed to keep in contact, so why suddenly stop all communications?

“I don’t appreciate people disrespecting people I like. Doesn’t matter their status, it’s just rude to give people dirty looks especially when they’re just being in the room and not harming anyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that they were giving you disgusted looks and I think some of anger as well. I didn’t like that, and I tried to ask them to be a little more respectful, but they pretty much blatantly refused. Or my mother did at least. Father didn’t say anything, he was just mad. So I told them that there were no more reasons for me to talk to them and… that was that.” Yixing finished.

Baekhyun sighed, ceasing his motions. “Prince Yixing… just because I was being given dirty looks, doesn’t mean that you should stop talking to your parents! It’s our problem, and the king and queen and I will deal with it how we can… Don’t do irrational things just because something isn’t going the way you want it to go. Disgusted looks by your parents are expected, this relationship isn’t a normal one, it’s more on the unique side, so their reactions are.. well they’re normal, if I should put it that way.”

Yixing sat up quickly, staring at Baekhyun who was startled by how fast he moved. “So you’re saying that you’re just going to let people treat you like dirt and look down upon you and expect me to not do anything about it!?”

“No, of course not! Where did you get that from?! Yixing… just because this relationship isn’t like all other relationships, it doesn’t mean that we’re going to be put on a pedestal and praised! We are going to be treated like dirt and looked down upon, but,” He raised a finger to silence Yixing from interrupting. “But, it’s our job to not let it get to us.” Baekhyun lowered his hand and took Yixing’s. “It’s our job to just deal with things as professionally as we can, and not create scenes or act on irrational thoughts.” His voice was softer than when he first started speaking. Baekhyun’s voice, when soft, was quite soothing, perfect to fall asleep to, if Yixing was going to be honest. 

Yixing sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I just don’t want you to be treated lesser than what you are.” He mumbled.

“Statuses mean nothing. At the end of the day, we are all human, you, your parents, me, even the servants. We’re all just humans put onto this earth and to make a living how we see fit.” Baekhyun answered. 

Yixing sat up slowly, before replying. “I know that, but I mean… to be treated inhumanely-” Baekhyun put a hand over his mouth.

“No one is being treated inhumanely. Your parents simply dislike our relationship, and that’s all there is about it. Let it rest now, you must be worn out.” Baek pulled Yixing into a hug which Yixing found warm and comforting. He didn’t know when he began to sing, but he did, and Baekhyun continued to sing, lulling Yixing to sleep.

A couple more months passed. Nothing further happened, other than Yixing decided that he should properly propose to Baekhyun, and he did just that. Baekhyun was taken by surprise and confused, since they were technically already married, but Yixing explained that their first wedding wasn’t the best and he wanted a better one. 

People had gotten used to Baekhyun and Yixing by this time, so of course, many people attended the wedding, though it was significantly less than the attendance for Yixing and Jìngyí, but they came nonetheless and the wedded couple was ever thankful for all of them. 

King and Queen Zhang came as well, knowing that it would be most cruel to not attend the wedding of their own son. And even though they strongly disapproved of the wedding, they were polite, though hasty, making sure to not cause a scene. To Yixing’s surprise, King Zhang told them of a good place to have a honeymoon, which actually happened to be a secret island Yixing didn’t even know existed but he was excited and pleased about it all the same. 

A private island… all to themselves… Baekhyun was nervous and excited about the prospect, wondering about what could possibly happen at the place, or what they could find.

They ended up staying a week there, surprised to find silk sheets and velvet blankets, along with the weather being in their favour and having a lot of sun.

“C’mon Yixing! Last one in the water’s a…”

“They’re going to carry the winner back home! And sleep on the floor!” Yixing said and he began to run. 

“Wait!” Baekhyun yelled, running after him. The two ended up being in the water at the same time, so they had a round of rock, paper, scissors to determine the loser, which ended up being Yixing. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at him teasingly and Yixing splashed him with water. “Hey!” Baekhyun yelped, wet but not completely drenched. Baekhyun splashed Yixing and then a water fight began. Baekhyun ran down the beach, laughing and Yixing ran after him, catching up to him. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist and Yixing spun him around, the younger one’s shrieks making Yixing laugh a little too much. “Asshole!” Baekhyun said when he was set down. He gave Yixing a cute angry look before tackling him into the water, getting them both completely drenched.

“Who’s the asshole now!?” Yixing cried when he surfaced and Baekhyun just laughed. 

He stuck out his tongue again, this time adding his hands as little antlers, moving them up and down. “You love me though!” He then began to swim away, not knowing that Yixing was more of an efficient swimmer than he was. Baekhyun suddenly dipped under the water as Yixing had grabbed him by his ankle, pulling him sharply down. Baekhyun panicked but Yixing pulled him close, a smile on his face. It was just like those movies, except better, because they were experiencing it for real. Yixing was reenacting this with someone he really liked, not with someone he was working with for a short time.

Baekhyun did relax when he saw Yixing’s reassuring smile under the water. Sun streamed down, making everything look unreal and magical and even though Baekhyun wanted to swim around and look at everything under the sea, he was more occupied with someone else. Baekhyun kissed Yixing under the water, his limbs wrapping around Yixing’s lean body and when they broke the surface, neither of them could keep a smile off of their faces.

“You remember the punishment right?” Baekhyun asked, still grinning.

Yixing sighed with fake annoyance. “Yes I remember the punishment, Your Highness.”

Baekhyun giggled. “Carry me, my servant! Take me home!” He shouted, pointing to their little hut. Yixing obeyed, swimming them back to the shore and when he and Baekhyun were able to properly stand, Yixing picked up Baekhyun bridal style and carried him back to their hut where they could stay warm and dry. 

A lot of cuddles ensued afterwards, and since Baekhyun didn’t want Yixing’s back to hurt from sleeping on the floor, he insisted that he sleep on the bed. Yixing protested but Baekhyun refused to let him finish the punishment. “Who’s going to keep me warm!?” Baekhyun whined, pouting. “You’re the only person here! Literally! I’m going to be freezing my ass off and so will you if you sleep on the floor!” That seemed to do the trick, as Yixing finally agreed to not sleep on the floor.

“But on one condition.” Yixing said. 

“What’s that?”

“You let me sleep on the floor back at the castle.” 

“Noooooooooo! I’m not going to let you sleep anywhere that’s not near me!” Baekhyun stomped his foot childishly, crossing his arms.

Yixing sighed. “Alright, fine, you win.” He relented. 

“Yay!” Baekhyun crushed Yixing into a hug, something that made Yixing smile and hug him back. He’s so precious and endearing… The prince thought as he kissed the top of his husband’s head. 

They spent a lot of time together, happy and almost without a care in the world. Baekhyun’s bright and fun personality contrasted from Yixing’s quiet, more reserved personality, but that didn’t deter either of them, as they brought out the best in each other. The week ended far too quickly for either of their liking, but they knew that it created good memories within. Baekhyun had a creative idea and he presented it to Yixing when they returned to the palace. 

“I was thinking… what if we write about these events and then keep them in a box? We could keep it shut, and the papers wouldn’t just have things about the events.. but maybe about what we like about each other? Then when we ever get into a fight, we could take the boxes and go through everything, as a reminder of… of why we’re together in the first place.”

“That’s… not a bad idea, Baekhyun. Not at all. Should we start now?” Yixing asked.

“If you’re willing!” Baekhyun replied excitedly. “I mean..” He composed himself. “We don’t have to… it’s just a thought, it’s okay if we don’t do it, it won’t be too big of a deal if we-” Yixing cut him off by pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s. 

“We’re going to do it, and we’ll do it now, so we don’t forget. I’d rather do it now than keep it for later.” Yixing smiled and Baekhyun could feel himself melting.

“O-okay…” He stuttered and Yixing’s heart swelled with happiness. Baekhyun.. You are too adorable for my heart. Yixing thought, as he called for a servant.

The two set to work, writing away, taking up many papers, so many that their boxes could even end up being difficult to close. “We can add more things if we wish to, in later papers or otherwise.” Baekhyun said, while writing.

“Ooh, that sounds like a good idea.” Yixing replied. When they deemed their letters finished, Yixing was called upon for some princely duties, and Baekhyun was left to decorate both their boxes. He decorated his brightly and with many cute symbols and animals. He wasn’t sure of what to do with Yixing’s so he decided to paint it and then added stickers, along with a couple cute symbols. On the bottom, he wrote a small passage he knew Yixing wouldn’t see unless Baekhyun pointed it out. He never did tell him. 

The boxes were complete, and the two became increasingly happy and supportive of each other as more time passed. They continuously did things, like give each other flowers, Yixing giving Baekhyun poppies, something that turned out to be Baekhyun’s favourite flower, tiger lilies, and even a rare tiger striped rose, Baekhyun managing to procure deep coral coloured roses along with mint green ones too, and a pot of violets that Yixing loved so much, he kept them in his study for as long as they would stay alive, maids tending to it on his request. Yixing went the extra length to give Baekhyun boxes of chocolate that they both ended up eating and offering to those in the castle, and other things Baekhyun wanted or needed but never told Yixing. The prince somehow just always knew. Baekhyun tried his best, but because he was a foreigner and he didn’t really know completely what Yixing liked, he tried making things in the kitchen for Yixing, whether it was breakfast, a snack or something else. And of course, he got help from those in the kitchen as well. Things like these, things that were almost materialistic were what made the two fall more in love with each other. Yixing was completely and totally in love and smitten with Baekhyun and so was Baekhyun. Secret kisses, flirtatious remarks, hand holding, tight hugs and endless cuddling were things that Baekhyun constantly craved from Yixing. It was all fine… really. 

*~Part Three~*

To be a prince was the last thing Baekhyun dreamed of. He’d only wanted to travel around the world… but to have fallen in love with a prince was also the last thing he dreamed to do. Either way, he wanted to take some days off and go back to his homeland, stay there for a couple days, tell his family and friends about everything. He ended up staying for a month there, always calling Yixing every night, letting him know that he was okay, that he wasn’t hurt, that he wasn’t on the verge of death or something else equally dramatic. Yixing was grateful for this, as he constantly and endlessly worried about his husband. 

Baekhyun soon returned and Yixing was extra happy to have his lover by his side once more. Things went well, with a couple celebrations here and there; Yixing’s birthday, Christmas, New Years. Both for his birthday and for Christmas, did Baekhyun give his husband extravagant gifts, ones that Yixing felt were unnecessary but accepted all the same. Baekhyun went back to his country once more, this time staying for a month and a half. He returned in February, a little disoriented, but otherwise fine, and it was only in late March, when it was cold, stormy and rainy, that something out of the ordinary happened. 

The royal family were eating dinner, everyone polite with each other, making a couple harmless jokes here and there. The conversations soon ended, the family lapsing into silence when a loud, a very loud knock, could be heard from the entrance. Baekhyun and Yixing looked up, as did the king and queen, surprised at the knocking, for they were unsure of who would dare come to the palace at this hour. The king requested for a guard to go and check who it was.

“Your Majesty… It’s a young lady.” The guard announced. 

“Bring her in then, what are you doing?” The queen said. Baekhyun and Yixing heard footsteps, and they looked over to the door. When the girl appeared in the doorway, a spoon clattered and Baekhyun’s eyes widened. What’s she doing here!? He thought, panic surging through him. I haven’t seen her in so long, but why is she here?! How did she find this place and why isn’t she home?

“Hello dear. What might your name be?” The king asked kindly. The girl’s eyes had been wandering around the setting she was in and they almost landed on Baekhyun when the king caught her attention instead. 

“Um… my name is Misun.” She said. Her voice was mellow, floaty, and it seemed to fill up the room. She shivered, freezing and wet from the rain and even though she was in a warm room, she was still cold. 

“What brings you here Misun?”

“I was lost… I don’t really know where I was going… I was headed somewhere, but I don’t remember where exactly… I simply came across this palace and I was wondering if I could remain here.” Baekhyun wanted to tell her no, that she couldn’t stay here, but he stayed silent, looking at her. For some reason, Baekhyun had a feeling that Misun was lying and that she somehow knew that Baekhyun was here and decided to show up to cause trouble. He was going to have stay on guard it looked like. It was only a moment later, when her blue eyes darted to Baekhyun’s face and stayed there, her own face blank. 

“But of course!” The queen exclaimed. Misun’s eyes went to the queen. “We have plenty of extra rooms here. Our son, Prince Yixing will escort you to one of the rooms.” She smiled at Yixing who bowed, a slight smile on his face. 

“Bring her some towels, please.” He said to one of the maids who bowed away. A short moment later, she reappeared, towels in her hand and she unfolded them, wrapping them around the girl. Yixing and the maid led them out, Misun unable to keep her eyes off Yixing. Baekhyun clenched his fist, hoping she wouldn’t cause any crap and that she would leave soon. If he were the king, he wouldn’t have let her enter at all.

Inhaling, Baekhyun tried to calm down and when he did, he sat down, picking a new spoon and continuing to eat his soup. The king and queen sat down as well and the silence was unbearable for Baekhyun. He soon finished his soup and stood.

The queen looked up at Baekhyun. “Do you not want anything more to eat?”

“No, Your Majesty.. Thank you though.” He said, bowing and then dismissing himself. It was awkward to call them as Your Majesty rather than mother and father, whenever Yixing wasn’t around, but Baekhyun still granted their wishes, doing what they requested. 

Upstairs, Yixing was telling Misun a little bit about the palace and a couple of its rules. “And.. I think that’s all for you to know. If you forget, no worries, we’ll let you off, but please do make sure to not break the rules often.” He finished. “I assume you haven’t eaten yet… would you like something to eat?”

“Oh yes.. I’d love something. Anything is fine by me, Your Highness.” She replied. Yixing nodded and called for a servant to bring her something. A servant arrived, holding a tray which had a bowl of noodles with vegetables in it. The food definitely looked tantalising that was for sure. 

Misun took the food gratefully and Yixing presented a bell to her. “If you need anything, just ring the bell and a maid or servant will come to you.” He said. He thought that this was a little similar to what happened between him and Baekhyun almost a year ago, except right now, there was no skin to skin contact.

Misun took it and rang it a little. “Thank you, I will.” Yixing bowed, before leaving her in her room. He made his way back downstairs, surprised to only see his mother there.

She looked up from her knitting and smiled warmly. “Is she comfortable, my son?”

“She is, yes.” Yixing replied, taking his seat. 

“Good… That’s good, I’m glad.” They sat in companionable silence, Yixing finishing up dinner and wondering where Baekhyun was. He set the plates in the fashion he grew up with so it would be easier for the servants to take away, and left his mother alone, heading up to his room, hoping to find Baekhyun there. 

Baekhyun was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking so hard and so much that he didn’t hear the door open, he didn’t feel the bed dip beside him, nor did he feel a hand on his head. But he did break out of his thoughts when Yixing spoke. “Are you alright Baekhyun?”

“Wh- Oh. I… I’m okay. Just… thinking a lot. I don’t know why, but I’m definitely fine.” He replied, looking at Yixing and smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

♥♡♥♡♥

Days passed and Baekhyun tried to not talk to Misun much, but he was still required to. So he talked to her, as politely as he could, whenever it was necessary. It seemed that Misun had caught a liking for Yixing and even as it was subtle, Baekhyun knew her well enough to figure this out. He really wanted her out of the house, and out of their lives. The bad feeling that Misun was going to cause trouble and ruin everything, grew everyday.

Misun stayed at the palace for longer than necessary, never really intruding, but always just existing. She flirted a lot with Yixing and never noticed the ring on his finger. Baekhyun himself almost rarely got Yixing to himself, nighttime not counting since Baekhyun was always fast asleep when Yixing decided to head to bed himself, and it was something that upset Baekhyun, even though he tried not to show it or tell Yixing. The king and queen seemed to approve highly of Misun and how much she interacted with Yixing, much to Baekhyun's dismay. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. 

The last thing he really truly wanted was for his accusatory ex girlfriend to steal his goddamn husband and leave Baekhyun in the dust, alone and heartbroken. For some reason, he felt as if exactly that was going to happen, and Baekhyun was extra alert after realising it one night. He kept his eyes on Misun and Yixing like a hawk, making sure that she didn't do anything crazy. Yixing, thankfully, found himself to be to busy with his princely duties to focus much on Misun, so she was forgotten for some time. But not for long. 

Baekhyun’s birthday arrived. Yixing knew of it, for Baekhyun constantly told him about it before Minsun decided to live in the palace. After she came, Baekhyun never mentioned it once. He wondered if Yixing would remember… 

Baekhyun went to his and Yixing's room, after it turned midnight. He had been in the library, reading a book he'd found. It was quite intriguing and Baekhyun reminded himself to go back to the library to finish it. It was the only place where he could find solace, since Misun occupied the special place Baekhyun had specifically reserved for himself. 

Yixing wasn't in the room and it was dark inside. It was only when he was at the door that he realised that Yixing still hadn't wished him. He'd promised to when it was going to be midnight… it was past midnight now. 12:44am, his phone said and Baekhyun sighed. He had a feeling that this was going to happen, it was like he always knew it would at some point. Baekhyun opened the door, wondering where Yixing could be, maybe he was already in bed? He clapped once and the lights turned on. 

“Surprise!!!” Yixing cried out, bursting out of the closet and Baekhyun yelped, trembling in fear, eyes wide as plates. “Baekhyunnie! Happy birthday!” He said a broad smile on his face.

Baekhyun clutched his heart in surprise. “Y-you remembered?” He stammered, trying to calm his heart down. 

“Of course! What kind of a husband would I be if I forgot?” Yixing hugged Baekhyun tightly and in that moment he felt something unfamiliar but nice. Really, very nice. He hugged Yixing back, eyes squeezing shut, feeling better than he had previously. But when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Misun come out from the closet as well. The feelings disappeared. 

“M-misun?” He said, tripping over the name a little.

“Hey Baekhyun. Happy birthday!” Misun smiled sweetly, before walking over to him to give him a hug. “It’s unfortunate to see you alive for another year.” She whispered in his ear. Baekhyun’s body tensed up and she gave him another smile, one that was more innocent, but didn’t match the expression in her eyes. “You probably must find it weird to be in your room at this hour, but it was all Yixing’s idea, so thank him. I’ll be going now though, so goodnight!” She waved, leaving. Baekhyun stared after her, shocked and angry. 

He stood there for a moment, before composing his face and turning to Yixing who looked at him curiously. “Is there something wrong Baek?” Yixing asked. 

“No… Everything’s fine. Thanks for asking.” He said curtly. He realised this and smiled briefly before patting his arm and then going to the bathroom. He stayed in there, silent, thinking, wondering what the hell Misun’s problem was. He went to bed later, Yixing by his side, but for some reason, he didn’t feel as complete as he used to. What was happening?

That night, he didn’t have a pleasant dream. It was a nightmare really, and something that increased his anxiety and paranoia. He attended events and royal activities with a subdued expression. He didn’t participate as much as he used to, and finally he stopped going at all, making up excuses and locking himself up in his room. Yixing tried to ask what was wrong, he worried very much, but Baekhyun always lied to him, saying that he was fine. No matter how comforting Yixing tried to be towards his husband, it was as if nothing worked. Baekhyun kept his guard up, he didn’t trust anyone with anything, he simply kept to himself. 

Misun herself was acting a little strange, constantly heading to the bathroom for some reason. Once, he tried to listen in on what was happening to her and he only received retching noises or nothing at all. Either way, it made him anxious and he just wanted to know why she was still here and wasn’t bothering to leave.

One evening, Baekhyun was alone in his room, unable to stop letting all his doubts plague him. His nightmare was the root cause of it all, as he paced crazily, unsure of what to do or where to go. He couldn’t even find comfort in his heaven that was the library. His doubts were so strong today, that he couldn’t stop them from attacking his mind and making him have a mental breakdown. What if Yixing doesn’t love me anymore? What if he’s fallen for Misun? What if he divorces me just to go after her, and to please his parents? What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Why did this have to happen? Why did Misun have to come? Why does she always have to ruin everything? Why can’t I have good things in life!? Baekhyun didn’t realise that he was crying, silently, as he continued to pace, continued to overthink, continued to panic. His thoughts were so loud and overbearing that he hadn’t heard the door open, Yixing coming in, saying something, only to find Baekhyun on the floor, hands covering his ears, mumbling four words over and over again through his tears.

“Make it stop.. Please make it stop.. I can’t take this… make it stop…ple-ase…” His voice cracked.

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun!” Yixing dropped down next to the younger man, removing his hands from his face to lift his head up, finding tear tracks on his cheeks, his eyes wild. “Baekhyun, what’s wrong?!” He shook Baekhyun a little and he only responded by bursting into tears, falling into Yixing’s arms, clutching onto him tightly. Yixing managed to lift him up onto the bed, holding him close and rubbing his back, not caring that his uniform jacket was getting drenched. It was the last thing he cared about. 

Yixing didn’t say anything, just kept his husband in his arms, still rubbing his back until he calmed down which took a long time. Baekhyun was hiccuping now, sniffling, his eyes red and Yixing wiped away his tears as best as he could. “Are you alright?” He asked in a quiet, soothing voice. It was a stupid question, Yixing knew, but he still had to ask. Baekhyun nodded, refusing to let him know the truth. He rested his head onto Yixing’s shoulder, still hiccuping and sniffling. Yixing held Baekhyun, not moving much. Neither of them were in the mood to eat, so they stayed like that for a while, before Baekhyun got up to change into comfortable clothes, Yixing following. Baekhyun was feeling extra needy and clingy, but even so, he wasn’t sure. As soon as Yixing got into bed with him, Baekhyun curled up next to him, wrapping a tentative arm around Yixing’s arm. 

Yixing pulled him closer, willingly of course, and held him tightly. Because of their height difference and position, Baek’s ear ended up on Yixing’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, which comforted him immensely, and lulled him to sleep. The prince stroked Baekhyun’s soft hair, wondering why Baekhyun had been crying. In fact, he wanted to know why Baekhyun was becoming less and less like his usual self. The Baekhyun that Yixing knew very well, the Baekhyun he fell in love with, the Baekhyun that he got used to for almost one year, seemed to be disappearing little by little. Yixing didn’t like that, so he decided he would call the next couple days off, to head out of the palace and to do things that could lift Baekhyun’s mood.

Baekhyun wasn’t really willing to go anywhere though. “Yixing please… Just let me stay home, I don’t want to go anywhere.” Baekhyun mumbled, rolling away. 

Yixing pouted, climbing halfway onto Baekhyun. He buried his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, taking in his familiar strawberry scent that was always so strong. “I just want my tiny baby to be happy.” Yixing said in a cute, sad voice, trying to be as convincing as he could.

“I’m telling you Yixing, I’m fine. There’s-”

“Don’t give me that ‘I’m fine’ crap. I know you’re not fine, you were crying last night! It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, but I just hate seeing you so sad. I want you to be happy again, that’s why I want to try and lift your mood by taking you out.” Yixing said.

Baekhyun sighed. “It sounds enticing, Yixing, really, but I’m not in the mood to do anything at all today.” He said, rolling over again, making Yixing fall softly onto the bed.

“If that’s the case then I’m staying in bed with you and we can have a lazy day.” The prince suggested.

“No, Yixing, you have things to do. I don’t want to hold you up. I’ll-”

“I took a couple days off to spend it with you. That means that I am not going to do any princely bullshit. I’m going to be with you all day today, tomorrow, the day after, and the day after that, and the day after that. Five days with you, my favourite person.” He cuddled Baekhyun who felt his nose and eyes prickle, cheeks growing hot.

“Fine.” Baekhyun whispered finally. “Just let me sleep.” 

“Yes sir.” Yixing kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, hugging him even closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Baekhyun couldn’t resist Yixing, so he snuggled into Yixing as much as he could, Yixing’s familiar yet unfamiliar scent comforting him like it always did. 

The two slept the day away, the next day, Baekhyun felt a little better and so he was willing to leave the palace and head out. Yixing took him around the town, nearing the border of the city. “Would you like to see the city someday?” Yixing asked Baekhyun who was looking around in wonder.

“Yeah… That would be nice. Could we… No, never mind.” Baekhyun shook his head.

“What? What were you going to ask?” Yixing pulled Baekhyun a little closer, watching him.

“N-nothing… just.. if we could… go tomorrow…” Baekhyun trailed off, looking down at their intertwined hands, shuffling his feet.

“Of course we can. I’m willing to do whatever you want us to do, as long as it isn’t too crazy.” Yixing tilted Baekhyun’s face up, smiling. “Smile for me?” Baekhyun smiled weakly, but Yixing thought it was sufficient. He kissed Baekhyun’s forehead, making the younger’s heart flutter. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat.” Yixing began to walk off, Baekhyun following him, wondering what he did to deserve someone as caring as Yixing. The thought led to a chain of thoughts that he didn’t want to think about but did anyways and he was on the verge of tears again. I have to stop this ridiculous crying! It’s getting too much! Baekhyun thought, furiously wiping his eyes, sniffing and straightening up. I have to be strong. Nothing can and nothing will happen to us.

The next three days passed with Baekhyun feeling much better than he had previously and he was ever grateful of Yixing. He didn’t know what he was going to do without him, but honestly, he didn’t want to even think about it. 

A few days after the last day Yixing and Baekhyun spent together, Baekhyun noticed a strong change in Yixing’s behaviour. He for some reason avoided Baekhyun and Baekhyun didn’t know why. Whenever he passed him in the halls, Yixing averted his eyes and he walked quickly past Baekhyun. Baekhyun would always say hello but when it happened for the first time, he couldn’t help himself from staring back at Yixing as he walked away. Even at night, Yixing stayed on his side of the bed, never wrapping his arms around Baekhyun like he used to, never hugging him or making any physical contact. 

“Yixing?” Baekhyun said out loud one night. He didn’t receive an answer, but he knew that the prince was awake, he just got into bed. “Yixing I know you’re awake, you just got into bed, you can’t possibly have fallen asleep already.” He said, slightly hurt.

“How would you know?” Yixing replied.

“We’ve been together for a year, what do you mean how would I know? You don’t fall asleep immediately, you never have. It always takes at least five minutes for you to pass out, I’ve noticed it.” Baekhyun replied. “Why are you being like this?”

“Like what?” Yixing sounded annoyed.

“You’re ignoring me!” 

“I’m clearly talking to you, aren’t I?” Baekhyun was surprised, he hadn’t expected for Yixing to be like this.

“I meant in the past. You’ve been ignoring me for so long and it doesn’t make sense. What did I do? Last time I remember that we were outside on a date, but now you’re acting as if I’m not even there!” Baekhyun sat up. “I don’t understand what I did wrong, can’t you tell me? Can’t you just communicate with me and make things better?”

“I don’t know how I can talk to you about things that happened in the past that I didn’t know about until recently.” Yixing said.

Baekhyun blinked. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Yixing sighed and Baekhyun felt movement. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t remember. It doesn’t matter. Go back to bed.”

Baekhyun clenched his fists. “Are you not even going to try to give me a hint!? What the hell is it that I did? And why is it something that you can’t talk to me about?”

“Just forget it Baekhyun.” Yixing said in a firm tone. Baekhyun cursed under his breath and there was some shifting, before he found Yixing directly in front of him. “Don’t. Ever. Curse. In. Front. Of. Me.” Yixing said in a dangerous tone. Baekhyun was afraid for a split second but that fear disappeared and he got in Yixing’s face as much as he could.

His fists were still clenched and he didn’t know why Yixing was being such an asshole. “Fuck you.” Baekhyun said and before Yixing could say or do anything, Baekhyun got off of the bed, grabbing a robe and leaving the room.

“Baekhyun!” Yixing called out but the younger one ignored him, continuing on his way to who knew where. Baekhyun tried to distract himself. He stayed either locked up in his and Yixing’s room or over in the library, and one room wouldn’t work right now, which meant that he had to try the other place. On his way though, he bumped into Misun. 

He briefly wondered if she had anything to do with how Yixing was acting currently. “Hello Misun…” he said in a soft voice. “What brings you out and about at this late hour?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She replied instead.

“Alright… but I did ask you first, didn’t I?” Baekhyun, clasped his hands in front of him. 

Misun only rolled her eyes, before replying. “I’d just gone to the kitchens to get some chocolate.”

“I see.. And did you get your chocolate?”

“I did. What about you, what are you doing out and about?”

“I was going to the library.” Baekhyun answered. 

“The library huh?” Misun said, tilting her head. “For some reason I don’t believe that.”

“Well, for one thing, I’m most definitely not like you, someone who lies their way through things.” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“That’s what I should say about you…” she trailed off, looking at her nails.

“Hah, nice try, but I don’t lie, so you can’t say that at all. You’re the one who lied to everyone, saying that I cheated on you, when you know damn well that it wasn’t true. Because I was more liked and I still am more liked than you are, very few people believed you.” He replied confidently. 

“Ugh don’t bring that up again please.” Misun said rolling her eyes.

They lapsed into silence until Baekhyun asked her the question he’d been meaning to ask her ever since she appeared in the palace. “What are you even doing here?”

“Where? I told you, I-”

“The palace.” He said cutting her off.

“I told you all, I got lost. So I’ve come to stay for a couple days.” 

“But why haven’t you left yet? Frankly, I’m quite surprised with all of your actions, Misun. You lied to us all, except me, because I know you well, and you still haven’t left at all. It’s been over a month, nearly two months since you’ve been here and honestly it makes no sense why.”

“It’s because I still can’t remember where I was going to!” Misun’s demeanour changed and she seemed a little frantic and panicky. “I’ve been trying to remember for a long time but I can’t-”

“Stop. Lying. To me.” Baekhyun said in a harsh tone, eyes sharp, glaring at her. “I know when you’re lying, and it’s what you’re doing right now, lying. So stop the act, and tell me the truth of why you can’t leave.”

Misun clenched her fists before letting out a shaky sigh. “Fine.” she hissed. “I’ll tell you the truth, the real reason why I’m still here and refuse to leave. I-”

“Baekhyun?” Baekhyun whirled around at the voice. Oh no, not now… He thought. “Baekhyun, where the hell did you go?” Yixing called out. He sounded tired, really, very tired and there was a hint of anger in his voice as well. 

Baekhyun inhaled, hesitating, wondering if he should let Yixing know where he was. He sighed, calling out to Yixing, letting his presence and location known. “Yixing… I’m here.” There was silence for a moment before Baekhyun heard footsteps and then Yixing appeared.

“God’s sake Baekhyun, can’t you just-” Yixing began but he stopped as soon as his eyes landed on Misun. “Hello Misun. What’s going on here?”

“Nothing..”

“She was about to tell me something important Yixing.” They said at the same time. 

“Something important…?” The prince looked at them both. Baekhyun nodded and Misun sighed. “What is it?”

“I just want to know why she’s still here. It’s been over two months and yet she’s still in this palace. She tried giving the excuse that it was because she couldn’t remember the location that she was previously going to.” Baekhyun explained.

“Is that not the reason why you’re still here Misun…?” Yixing asked her, a sneaky arm wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist, making his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know why Yixing was suddenly doing this. Was it to make Misun think that there was nothing wrong between them? But… If Misun wasn’t the one who deterred Yixing and made him to act like he was, then who was it?

“No… It isn’t.” She said in a dejected tone.

“Well, what is?” Yixing prompted.

“I… It’s… I’m…” Misun began to fiddle with her hands, nervousness increasing. “Agh! Fine! I’m pregnant!” She cried out, throwing her hands up after a long moment of stuttering. 

“Really? That’s great!” Yixing said, smiling warmly at her. Baekhyun already knew that something was wrong. Just a minute ago, he was absolutely pissed, and now suddenly he’s all smiles? “You’re free to stay here as long as you’d like, maybe even deliver the baby here!” Baekhyun stared at him, wondering if he’d lost his mind. She can’t stay here! She has to get out sooner or later, or else she’ll ruin this entire family! Baekhyun thought, biting his lip.

“You didn’t let me finish…” Misun looked down. “I’m pregnant wi-”

“What’s going on here? Why are you three up so late?” A new voice had arrived, and Misun looked ready to kill someone. Baekhyun and Yixing turned to find King and Queen Zhang, and Baekhyun wondered just how loud they were really being. 

“Mother, father, Baekhyun and I found out the real reason why Misun’s still with us.” Yixing said.

“Why do you two care so much? So what if she’s remaining with us, it’s not like she’s causing any problems here!” King Zhang said. 

“Besides…” Queen Zhang beckoned Yixing towards her before whispering into his ear. Baekhyun was curious about what she was telling him, but Yixing’s reaction was enough. 

“Mother! No! I’ve already told you so many times, I refuse to divorce him!” He said irritated. Baekhyun was taken aback. Just what the hell was going on? Yixing squeezed his waist and the young foreigner still didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t know why so many things were happening the way they were, abnormally.

Queen Zhang rolled her eyes. “Fine, do whatever you want.”

“Do either of you want to know the real reason why Misun’s still here?” Yixing asked, changing the subject. 

“She can tell us whenever she wants to.” The king replied. “Come dearest, let’s get back to bed.”

Baekhyun turned to Misun. “You were saying something? Before the king and queen interrupted, that is.”

“Ah.” Misun looked down again, as she’d been looking up, now no longer pissed. “Yes, right that. The thing is that… Well.. Yes.. I am pregnant. But Baekhyun… you’re the father.” 

“What!?” Baekhyun cried out, eyes wide. King and Queen Zhang froze in their tracks and Yixing’s mouth was half open in shock. Everything that had occupied his mind vanished and he didn’t know what more to say or do. “I… me!? But how?” He rushed out his words, an incredulous look settling on his face. “That can’t be possible! I h-aven’t seen you in over three years!”

“It is! I’ve been pregnant for six weeks now, and you’re the father!” Misun cried out.

“No… You’re wrong! The last time I saw you was three years ago! You’ve mistook me for someone else, it can’t be me!”

“It is, Baekhyun, it’s you! Don’t you remember coming back home!?”

“I came back home but I never once saw you! Stop lying!” Baekhyun hadn’t noticed Yixing’s hand drop from his waist and Baekhyun was free from Yixing’s warm hold. But Baekhyun didn’t care. He knew Misun was lying and he had to get the truth out of her fast before things went downhill.

“You’re the one lying! You don’t remember the night do you!?” Misun yelled, tears forming in her eyes. “You were there, I remember seeing you and you were drunk! Do you seriously think I wouldn’t remember? You ruined me! You didn’t listen to me, you took advantage of me, and you never took no as an answer!”

“That’s… that’s a lie! That’s a lie, Misun and you know it!” Baekhyun said, fists clenching. “I don’t even like you! Why the hell would you create such a blasphemous lie and expect everyone to believe it?” He turned to the royal family. “You really don’t believe her, do you?” Baekhyun’s eyes darted to Yixing’s blank face. “Y-Yixing…?” 

“That’s what they all say.” King Zhang said. “I for one… I take her word for it.”

Baekhyun gasped. “No! King Zhang.. Your Majesty, you have to believe me when I say that she’s lying!” 

“Do you really think I’d believe you!?” The King said loudly, making Baekhyun cower. “You disgusting, foul man! You’re despicable! How dare you remain in our palace, married to our son even!”

“But Your majesty, you don’t understand, this isn’t the first time she’s lied. She previously accused me of cheating on her, three years ago, when she knew damn well that I never did! She lied, spreading the word that I cheated on her, but I never, ever did!”

“Oh, so you’re a rapist and a cheater!?” Queen Zhang said, a disgusted look on her face. “You’re only making her look as if she’s not innocent! You really are a disgusting man.”

“Soon, we’re going to have to decide your punishment. A servant will call for you on the day, whenever it may be, and you better not dare be late young man.” There was a pause as the king glared at him. “You don’t even deserve to be called a man, foul creature.” Queen Zhang walked over to the crying Misun, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, before going past Baekhyun and Yixing, shooting Baekhyun another look of revulsion. They left and Baekhyun was left there with Yixing, his mind swimming. Yixing hadn’t spoken once during the fight. Instead of saying something though, the prince slowly turned away from Baekhyun, heading upstairs. 

Baekhyun looked up, wondering what he was going to tell him. He has to believe the truth! And the truth is that Misun is a compulsive liar and she doesn’t deserve to remain in this palace! She needs to get kicked out!

Little did Baekhyun know, that those thoughts would come true… but not for the person intended.

♥♡♥♡♥

Baekhyun went to his and Yixing’s room after a long moment. He knew he couldn’t avoid the prince forever, he was going to have to talk to him and tell him the truth, try and make him believe him and not Misun. He entered to Yixing pacing, and as soon as Baekhyun shut the door, Yixing began to talk.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Not long at all. We broke everything off three years ago.”

“I really don’t believe you Baekhyun… First, that thing that happened ages ago that I found out recently, now this? I mean, the girl’s pregnant! If she says that you’re the father that obviously means-”

“Absolutely nothing, because she’s wrong!” Baekhyun retaliated. “Yixing, you have to listen to me, I know Misun, she’s a compulsive liar and she’s always wishing for the downfall of others!”

“That might as well be you since you're so keen on kicking her out!” Yixing shot back. 

“Because she doesn't deserve to stay here! Look at what she's done! We used to be a tolerable family and now she's tearing us apart!”

“The only one who's really doing that is you, Baekhyun! God, mother was right, I should've married Jìngyí instead of you.”

“Are you really gonna pull that card on me!? Are you seriously-” Baekhyun growled in frustration. “I can't believe you! I can't believe that you would dare-”

“That's exactly what I should be saying - I can't believe you could have the audacity to lay a hand on Misun! She hasn't done anything wrong nor has she been a nuisance! If I'm going to be honest, that's more you than her! What the hell are you doing Baekhyun? What the fuck are you on?!” Yixing said, cutting him off. 

Baekhyun gasped, not believing his ears. “You're siding with her!?” He shrieked. “You're actually siding with someone you've known for two months compared to someone you've known for almost a year?! Wow, I literally can't believe you, Crown Prince Zhang Yixing, of all people, would-” but Baekhyun wasn't able to finish. He was slammed against the wall roughly, wind knocked out of him. 

Yixing glared daggers at him. “Don't you ever dare or think you have the right to use that tone on me, you son of a bitch.” Yixing hissed. Baekhyun began to protest, but Yixing silenced him. “I've had enough of your bullshit. Get out.” 

Baekhyun's eyes widened as he really began to realise the situation. “Yixing… Yixing wait, no Yixing please…” But the prince didn't listen as he opened the door of their room. “No! No, no, no, no, no, Yixing please wait! I can explain! Please don't do this to me! Yixing!” The door was slammed in his face and Baekhyun tried to open it, succeeded, but then was pushed back roughly. He fell back and heard a click, and panic surged through him. “Yixing! No! Open up, please, Yixing! Let me properly explain! Please!” Baekhyun cried out banging on the door. 

“Leave me alone!” Yixing yelled and Baekhyun knocked hard once more before giving up. It seemed, to the young foreigner, that his very nightmares and doubts were all becoming a reality… and Baekhyun didn't know what he was going to do now. He sat on the floor, eyes and nose prickling and burning until the feeling left and hot tears began to roll down his cheeks. What was happening?

♥♡♥♡♥

Days passed in silence. Baekhyun stayed in the room connected to his haven for many days, refusing to eat or drink anything, trying to think of ways to convince the royal family but coming up blank. 

One morning though, a servant knocked on his door. “I don't want anything, I've already told you!” Baekhyun grumbled. 

“It's not that sir,” The servant said. “His Majesty and his Highness require you in the throne room immediately.” Baekhyun sat up, surprised. A trial? Already? I suppose they decided to have it now instead of later…Like I hoped. he thought, standing and leaving the room. Nerves mounted and increased as he made his way to the throne room, wondering what could possibly be his punishment. 

“Good, you’ve arrived,” The king said, looking up at Baekhyun when he entered the room. Yixing sat next to him and the queen was nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun stood confidently with his back straight, like he’d learned from the past few months. Even with his confident stance, he couldn’t stop panicking, thinking about what the punishment could be. His eyes were on Yixing, who sat in his throne that was significantly less extravagant compared to the king’s. The way he sat though… He oozed dominance and really looked fit to be a king. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to fall in love a little more, and in that moment he really didn’t something highly negative to happen. He wanted to stay here, and he especially wanted Misun out. 

“What is my… punishment, Your Majesty?” Baekhyun asked tentatively. 

“We do not tolerate your relationship with the prince whatsoever. We tolerated it for nearly a year. But after hearing of the things that were done to Misun, we’ve decided that you’re not fit to be a king, let alone stay with the Crown Prince.”

“I didn’t do a single thing to Misun, she just-”

“I did not permit you to speak, Byun Baekhyun,” The king interrupted, glaring at him. Baekhyun bit his lip, silencing himself, but still wanting to explain things. “After finding out of what you did to Misun we’ve decided that your punishment be banishment.” 

Baekhyun gasped. “No!” He cried out. “Anything but banishment, please!”

“Byun Baekhyun, the Crown Prince and I have come to the agreement that you be banished from the palace. You cannot negotiate this decision, especially with the knowledge of the revolting and foul things that you’ve done.”

“Where is the proof!? What proof do you have of me doing things like that?” Baekhyun said, his voice raising an octave. “You can’t do this, a person’s word isn’t enough evidence!”

“The fact that she’s pregnant is enough evidence!” The king roared. Baekhyun flinched and Yixing didn’t move. He didn’t even look at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun spluttered. “She could be - no she is lying! I never saw her once during the time that-” 

“Guards! Escort this young man out.” The king called over Baekhyun trying to explain.

“No! No, Your Majesty, you have to understand! Please! You can’t - no! Let me go! Let me go dammit! Get off me!” Baekhyun struggled against the grip of the guards, but hey were strong. “Prince! Prince Yixing please… You have to listen to me! Prince Yixing! Please…” Baekhyun’s voice cracked and Yixing looked up at him.

“Don’t you dare try and manipulate my son, you bastard,” The king snarled and Baekhyun continued to struggle against the guards, even while being dragged away. 

“You can’t do this!” Baekhyun yelled, but it was no use. He was out of the throne room, still being dragged out and soon they reached the palace doors. “Let me go! Let. Me. GO!” A loud crack sounded and then Baekhyun yelled out in pain, tears forming in his eyes. The guards threw him out and he fell onto the concrete, groaning in pain, tears falling down his cheeks. He tried to get back into the palace but was refused entrance.

Back in the throne room, the king tried to speak to Yixing, but Yixing didn’t answer or listen. He couldn’t take it anymore. He stood abruptly, and then left the throne room, ignoring the king who was calling out to him. Baekhyun’s cries and pleas rang through his mind and he felt awful. He couldn’t stop thinking about them as he quickly made his way to his room. 

Upon reaching it, he saw something outside his window and he looked out to find Baekhyun on the ground, clutching his arm which seemed to be bent weirdly. A strong pang of pain and guilt hit Yixing’s heart, but he knew he couldn’t do anything. He saw Baekhyun begin to turn towards him and Yixing quickly shut the curtains, more guilt washing through him.

Baekhyun saw curtains swish shut, and even though he didn’t know exactly which room it was, he had a strong feeling that it was Yixing’s room, which broke his heart. Devastated, in pain, and hurt, Baekhyun slowly stood up, trying to bear the pain in his arm, not daring to look at it. He made his out of the palace grounds, hoping to find a place where he could stay, hoping that someone would be kind to let him stay.

He was in luck. A young man who looked around his age, came across Baekhyun and he took pity on him, and took him in. “What happened to you? You look terrible.” The man said, helping Baekhyun inside his home.

“I.. don’t think… I want.. to talk… about it…” Baekhyun breathed, wincing in pain. He was laid down on the couch, and he still felt terrible. 

“Alright, that’s okay. But I think you might want to go to the hospital soon, and I can take you, if you’d like for me to.” The man said, going away. He came back with blankets and a pillow.

“That.. sounds.. good…” 

“I’m Jongdae by the way, and I have two other roommates, but you’re in luck, because we have an extra room. The other two aren’t here yet, but I’m sure they’ll welcome you warmly.” Jongdae smiled and Baekhyun nodded, turning to his good side and closing his eyes. 

It was nighttime and Yixing was in his study, bored and sad. He looked out the window, wondering what to do. An idea came to his head and Yixing took a breath, holding it for a moment. Then, he swiftly went to his room, making a beeline towards the closet and pulling out his dark emerald green velvet cloak, putting it on. He grabbed a flashlight before he left his room. The hallways and corridors were all empty and dimly lit, but Yixing didn’t care. He continued his way until he reached the entrance of the palace. There were guards, something that Yixing had almost forgotten. So he turned around, moving as quickly and quietly back to his room. There was a grimace on his face as he decided to take the hard way out of the palace.

Yixing had tied at least ten bedsheets together and so he tossed one end out the window before tying the opposite end to the leg of the bed that was nearest the window. After a couple sharp pulls to check if the bedsheet ropes were tight enough, Yixing put the flashlight between his teeth before he began to make his way down the rope of bedsheets. When he reached the bottom, the prince set off, feeling both slightly foolish yet completely determined to look for Baekhyun. 

Many hours passed and it was almost daybreak, but Yixing had no luck in finding his husband. Not caring that he didn’t have a wink of sleep, Yixing went back to the palace, climbed back up the bedsheets rope, pulled it inside and then shoved that in his closet along with his cloak. He would try to look for Baekhyun tomorrow.

Baekhyun woke up, finding himself in a white room. He was connected to a bunch of wires and tubes and it took him a moment to realise that he was in the hospital. “Hello there. Glad to see you awake.” A voice came from his right and Baekhyun looked over, finding the voice unfamiliar. A short man with broad shoulders, doe-like eyes and a slightly heart shaped pair of lips looked back at him.

“How long… have I been out? And is my arm… okay?” Baekhyun asked.

“You’ve been out for quite a long time, if I’m going to be honest. And yes, your arm is okay. You went through surgery about an hour ago, and you’ve got a cast now. It was recommended that you keep it on for some time, since broken bones take a long time to heal.” He answered professionally. 

Baekhyun nodded and sighed, turning his head away. Memories of what’d happened earlier plagued his mind and his eyes burned, but he was cut off from thinking about it further when the door opened. “Hey Kyungsoo, I got - oh. You’re awake!” A tall man with curly hair came into the room. His eyes were wide and round, as were his cheeks, and he was very, very tall. It was a wonder that Baekhyun was able to look at him completely. 

“Hello.” Baekhyun said in a monotone. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Kyungsoo-” The tall man handed a package to him and Kyungsoo took it, reading its label. 

“It came already?” He asked looking up at the tall man.

“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting it either, but the sooner it came the better, right?”

Kyungsoo nodded, setting the package down before turning to Baekhyun on the bed. “I’m Do Kyungsoo by the way, and he’s Park Chanyeol. What about you?”

“I go… I mean my name is Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun replied. “Where… where’s the other person…? What was his name…”

“Jongdae?”

“Yes, him.”

“He’s back at home. There’s always someone at home while two of us are out. Do you mind if we ask what happened to you…?” Kyungsoo asked slowly.

“Uh… I don’t think I want to talk about it… Maybe another time or something…” Baekhyun replied, trying to block the visions from his mind.

“Oh, no, that’s fine, talk about it whenever you feel comfortable, we won’t force you. No worries.” Kyungsoo smiled at him and Baek smiled weakly back. 

“Baekhyun is it?” Chanyeol asked after a moment of silence. Baekhyun nodded. “Nice to meet you. I think they’re going to release you soon, but you’re going to have to keep a cast on, which sucks but…”

“I know, Kyungsoo told me. Thank you though.” Baekhyun said before Chanyeol could continue. 

“Oh. My bad.” Chanyeol turned pink.

“No worries.” The three lapsed into silence and Baekhyun turned away from them, wanting to see Yixing again. He didn’t know if he ever could see him… but the need to simply increased with every hour.

Yixing wanted to go out again, but he was far too tired to leave the castle again. He didn’t know how he was able to even go through an entire day without passing out. But he had a rough night. He couldn’t sleep, even though he was exhausted. He couldn’t stop thinking about Baekhyun, and he wondered how and where he was. Panic, anxiety and guilt ate up inside Yixing and he felt terrible. He should’ve believed Baekhyun, but Misun… He didn’t really know who to believe. Why did he jump to conclusions like that?

A couple nights later, after he felt as refreshed as he was capable of feeling, Yixing went out again, this time being a bit more efficient in looking for Baekhyun. But even so, he had no luck. Baekhyun… wherever he was, he was hiding quite well. Though, it shouldn’t really be considered as hiding… he was banished… Yixing thought, biting his lip. Unsuccessful with his search, the prince trudged back home, sadder than he was before.

This continued for some time until Yixing was convinced that Baekhyun wasn’t even in the area. He gave up in searching, not daring to ask any guards to help him search. Due to all the extremely late night wanderings, Yixing was more exhausted than before and his parents noticed this. They asked him about it, and Yixing simply said that he couldn’t sleep anymore, but that he would be fine. How many more lies would he tell everyone?

A few weeks passed and Baekhyun tried to contact Yixing but to no avail. What are other possible ways to talk to him…? Baekhyun thought, pacing his room. He wondered if he could possibly write letters to Yixing… it wouldn’t hurt to, right? With this idea in mind, Baekhyun made his way to Kyungsoo’s room. He liked Kyungsoo, he was a sensible and smart man, as well as a calm one, and Baekhyun appreciated it greatly. He wasn’t really in the mood for too much wild activity lately.

“Um.. Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun knocked. There was silence and then the door opened.

“Hey Baekhyun. What’s up?” He greeted.

“Uhhh.. do you have any paper?” 

“Oh, yeah. Come in, I’ll get you some.” Baekhyun entered the threshold carefully, looking around the room. It was quite neat, with a little mess on the floor and the desk. “How many do you want?”

“Err… does twenty seem reasonable?” Baekhyun asked instead.

Kyungsoo turned to look at him. “What exactly are you going to use them for?”

“Letters. I… I want to write letters to someone in particular.”

“I see. You still haven’t told us about how you got your broken arm, you know.” Kyungsoo turned back to his papers, counting out twenty sheets.

“I know… I’ve been meaning to but I’m.. I’m afraid of the response.”

“There’s no need to be, us three are here to support you. We have been anyways, haven’t we?”

“Yeah.. you have and I’m very thankful for it.” Baekhyun said, gratefulness in his voice.

Kyungsoo handed Baekhyun the papers. “Tell us when you can, yeah?” Baekhyun nodded, thanking him for the papers before leaving him. Kyungsoo watched him go, wondering just what happened to the man. It must be very traumatic, especially if he’s kept it from us for this long… He thought, shutting his door, going back to his writing. 

Later that night during dinner, Baekhyun was as quiet as ever. When it was coming to an end, he thought it was a good time to tell the three what happened, but not directly. 

“I… I have a question.” Baekhyun said, looking up from his plate.

“Sure, what is it?” Jongdae asked, taking a sip of his water.

“Erm… Well, say that you were dating a girl… and she was a nice girl… kind, sweet, basically an overall angel. What would you do… if she suddenly accused you of cheating, when you know that you haven’t done anything like that?”

“Well I for one would try to prove her wrong, and maybe try and get her to believe the truth.” Jongdae answered.

“I’d just have good sex with her. She’d think twice about ever lying about me and my actions. OW! Yah, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol cried out.

“Be reasonable, Yeol, sex isn’t always the answer.” Kyungsoo said rolling his eyes. “I on the other hand would ask her why she’s starting all those lies and rumours, see if anyone else believes her, and if there are people, I would try to get them to see my good side and prove them wrong.” 

Baekhyun nodded slowly. “I see… Well…” He fiddled with his fingers a little before he steadily launched into his story. The three sat there, silent, listening, interrupting here and there to ask questions, Chanyeol getting up to take the plates away, but overall, their faces were shocked and even a little angry, by the time Baekhyun finished. He was on the verge of tears now, after recalling everything. He wiped his eyes and Jongdae rubbed his back comfortingly. “I… I still can’t believe that it all happened… it was just… it all happened so fast… I’ve also been having nightmares ever since… it’s just awful.” Baekhyun said shakily. 

“I’m really sorry you had to go that… I can’t believe Yixing would do such a thing though, he’s the last person to do something like that! He’s usually so understanding…” Jongdae sighed.

“Y-you know him…?” Baekhyun asked. 

Jongdae nodded. “He’s my best friend. Granted we haven’t talked in a long time, because he was almost always busy, but either way, we’re still best friends. I know him quite well, and I’m surprised at his actions. You said that the Crown Prince and the king came to the decision to ban you, yes?”

“Yeah… that’s what the king told me anyways.” Baekhyun answered.

“I really can’t believe it…” Jongdae said, shaking his head. “Well whatever, his actions are his actions, and whatever they may be, he probably has his reasoning behind them, no matter how ridiculous or stupid they might be. You’re welcome to stay here, and we’ll make sure to take the best care of you.” Jongdae smiled brightly, his eyes disappearing and Baekhyun felt extremely grateful. He hoped that nothing more would go wrong from here on out. He just wanted to live his life as simply as he could, and he really wanted that. 

♥♡♥♡♥

Baekhyun continued to send Yixing letters, filled with all his love, hundreds of apologies and other things. But he never once got a reply back. Yixing received all those letters and upon finding out that they were all from Baekhyun, he accepted them, keeping it all in a drawer to read later. He never read them though. Months passed as Baekhyun continued this but soon he found that there was no point in doing so. He wasn’t receiving any replies like he hoped he would. He slowly ceased writing more letters, even though the urge was strong. Finally, Baekhyun stopped writing and sending letters all in all. Nearly one year had passed and he briefly wondered if Yixing even remembered him now. Probably not. The thought broke Baekhyun’s heart, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. 

Baekhyun lay in his room, looking at the ceiling, just breathing. He couldn’t help but to relieve some memories with Yixing - memories that would remain with him but eventually be lost forever. There’d been Yixing’s birthday in which Baekhyun made him a little cupcake (with help of course) that had a single candle in it before he gave it to Yixing when it was midnight. Yixing had made a wish, later telling him that he wished to stay forever with Baekhyun. It was funny how they weren’t together. Yixing’s wish definitely wasn’t coming true. 

One afternoon, Baekhyun was wandering curiously around the dark, dingy end of the town, where mostly gangs hung out. He had his face covered so that he wouldn’t be mistaken as someone from an upper class or middle class family. But since it was very windy, it was quite difficult. Goons and a couple sketchy looking people were in this area, a place where Baekhyun had been to previously. He didn’t really know why he was here, since there was nothing to do, but he continued to wander around until someone bumped into him roughly, knocking him down onto the ground. The cloth that was over his face slipped off and there’d been chatter in front of him, but it stopped. 

“Hey… haven’t we seen you before?” A voice said from above Baekhyun. To his dismay, it was a voice Baekhyun knew. He didn’t want to look up at the owner of said voice.

“W-what? N-no… you haven’t. I’ve never met you before.” Baekhyun replied nervously.

“Look up kid.” The voice said. “C’mon! Or just stand up you slowpoke.” Baekhyun did so, still looking down at his shoes. “Look at me. Turn your head upwards so we can see you.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Baekhyun did so, knowing what was going to come. “It is you! What the hell?! Hey, where’s our money? It’s long overdue!”

“I-I-I’ll get back to you another t-t-time.” Baekhyun stammered, opening his eyes and then scooting back, but bumping to into one of the gang members. He let out a squeak of fear, whirling around and stepping back. 

“Where. The hell. Is our money!?” The leader yelled behind him.

Baekhyun bit his lip. “Nonexistent! YAH!” Baekhyun yelled, blindly pushing away the gang members and then running away.

“After him! Get that little scumbag!” There were more yells behind Baekhyun and he continued to run, taking a random left turn before continuing to go straight. He jumped over a dog, skidded past a person, almost crashed into another, yelled out an apology before continuing to run. He took a right into an alley which he reached the end to, a wall in front of him. He panicked, and began to scramble over it. 

“There he is!” Baekhyun looked back and then moved faster, scraping himself but landing on the other side, pain shooting through his legs, making him curse out loud. He couldn’t stop now, he had to keep running, and that’s exactly what he did, running as fast as possible. Baekhyun was losing breath as he continued to run, and he didn’t notice a rock that was on the street in front of him, making him trip. To his horror, the gang had caught up with him as he tried to escape and then hell broke loose.

Yixing was in a car, driving to one of his many events, until he had to stop in a traffic jam. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, but it seemed to drag on longer than he’d like. “What the hell is going on? I’m going to be late! Why can’t we move forward?” Yixing asked his driver.

“I’m not sure Your Highness, but I think there might be some sort of commotion ahead.” His driver replied. The two noticed other people getting out of their cars to see what was going on. 

Yixing’s brows drew forward and he requested his driver to go see what was going on. The driver obeyed and Yixing looked out from his window to see people look shocked, some women holding their chest, others having a hand over their mouth. The driver came back, looking slightly sick.

“Your High..ness… there’s someone being… beaten up.. I can’t tell who.. But they’re being beaten up badly…” The driver said upon opening the door. 

Yixing sighed, slightly frustrated. “Must I do everything around here?” He muttered, getting out of the car. The people, seeing that it was the prince, moved away and Yixing found a group of men hounding over someone. “HEY! Stop that!” Yixing yelled. “Help me get them off! Someone call the police!” He inserted himself to the fight, and the bystanders began to help him out. An unconscious, bloody looking man was on the ground, where the men had been attacking. They struggled against some of the bystanders, a couple freeing themselves but Yixing yelled at them to back off or else they would be killed. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, pretty boy!?” One of the men yelled.

“I am the Crown Prince of Huangzu and either you obey me or else I slit your throat!” Yixing answered with a tone of authority and anger. The man’s eyes widened and he yelled out to the other men to calm down. Yixing bent down to the man on the ground, but he was unable to recognise him, due to his face being slightly mangled and extremely bloody. Yixing sighed deeply before standing up, relieved to find the police and ambulance arrive to the commotion. Yixing briefly told them about the situation and one of the paramedics lifted up the bloody hand of the man, checking for a pulse. 

“My god… I don’t believe it.” They said. “He looks dreadful, and yet he still has a pulse.”

“Really? Well… that’s good, isn’t it?” The prince asked, looking at the paramedic.

“It is… but I’m not sure if he’s going to survive. We might have to take multiple tests to figure out his condition. It seems quite critical if you ask me… Put the man on a stretcher, but be careful. He looks like a disaster…” The paramedic sighed. 

“Should I go…? Find out if he’s okay?” Yixing asked tentatively.

“If you’re able to, Your Highness. Don’t risk yourself or something else…” 

“I’ll come separately, I want to know if I know this man.” Yixing said after a moment of pondering.

“Do as you wish, I won’t stop you,” The paramedic replied. “Get him going boys! Let’s go!” Yixing stayed for a moment longer, talking to the police and they arrested each man that’d been beating up. Soon he left for the hospital, only to find out that he had to wait longer. He did so, and it was only very late into the night when he was told the condition of the man.

“He’s… Well first off, it’s a real miracle that he managed to survive that much abuse in one go. He’s unfortunately in a coma now, we don’t know when he’ll wake up.” The doctor informed.

“Did you ever get a name from him…?” Yixing asked.

“No, sadly not. His face’s quite swollen and horribly bruised, so we were unable to identify him. We might do a DNA test in the future, but for now, we’ll keep him as he is. Hopefully, he’ll wake up soon… we’d have to take care of him to the best of our ability.”

Yixing sighed, wanting to know who this man was, but he understood, and nodded. “Thank you… I guess I shall take my leave now.” The doctor nodded, bowing before walking Yixing out.

The prince went back to the palace, relaying all that’d happened to his parents and Misun as she held her baby, which she delivered a couple months back. Yixing barely acknowledged her much anymore, especially not after Baekhyun had left. Misun tried to talk to him, but he instead gave her excuses and busied himself. His mother tried to get him to talk to Misun, and even his father dared to as well, which pissed Yixing off enough to yell at them during dinner. He ate and drank less than before, and instead worked endlessly, night and day, hours upon hours, barely sleeping, for if he slept, only nightmares would ensue. 

This night was no different. After telling his parents what’d happened, Yixing excused himself to work. His mother came into his room in the midst though and Yixing looked at her annoyed. “If you’re here to talk to me about Misun one more time, you might as well get out now.” He said, turning away.

“I’m not here to talk about her. I’m here to talk about two things.” She said. “Take a seat, my son.” She gestured towards the bed before sitting next to him. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Yixing asked, taking a seat next to her. 

“I want you to take a break, first and foremost.” She began. “You’ve worked tirelessly and endlessly, everyday, and almost haven’t slept a wink. I worry for you, Yixing, and I just want you to sleep.”

“I wish I could mother…” Yixing sighed. “But working is the only distraction from everything for me. I’d rather work endlessly and never pause or take a break than get nightmares every night from what happened.”

The queen sighed. “That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about… You’re still married to Baekhyun… it’s been two years now, and I just want to know why you haven’t yet called a divorce and broken your relationship with him?”

“You can't expect me to go looking for Baekhyun. I don't know where he is. Hell I don't even know if he's alive. He's already been through too much with me, so I don't think he wants to do anything more with us.” Another half lie. Yixing wouldn’t dare tell his mother that he had looked for Baekhyun previously.

“It's still been far too long. You might as well divorce him soon if you ask me.”

Yixing sighed. “I'll think about it and see what I can do. For now, please don't bother me further about the matter, or the previous one. Thank you.” He said, standing up. The queen sighed herself before leaving. 

The truth was that Yixing didn't want to divorce Baekhyun at all. He wanted to remain married to him - even though he didn't wholly know why. He looked down at his ring, which shone from the minimal silver moonlight from outside. He missed Baekhyun, he realised. It was weird that he'd been able to live this long without him - though he didn't fully consider it as living, since while Baekhyun was around, he ate more and did more. Yixing was doing significantly less than that now that Baekhyun was no longer with him. Not only that, but there wasn't someone to hug while he slept. Baekhyun… he had a nice body. He was always warm, he was very squishy, he was really comfortable to be in bed with. He was always comfortable to sleep with. Scratch that, Baekhyun had always been a comfortable person, personality-wise and physically. And Yixing missed that. He missed it a lot. 

Unable to think of anything else to do, Yixing looked for the box he’d made that had all of those papers of events that happened between him and Baekhyun, along with reasons why he loved Baekhyun and then he opened the drawer that had all of Baekhyun’s letters. He realised that he recently hadn't sent any letters at all. Yixing wondered why, as he picked up the oldest letter, followed by the other ones, opening it, and then beginning to read. 

Dear Yixing,

Hello. It’s me, Baekhyun. Do you still remember me? You should… it hasn’t been long that I’ve left your presence. But I would be surprised if you didn’t remember me. It wouldn’t be a nice feeling, and I don’t want that. 

I’m writing to tell you that I miss you. I know it hasn’t been long, but I still miss you. I want to see you again, especially right now. Maybe even explain things, because you’ve got so many things wrong. I tried telling you, but the fact that you wouldn’t listen the first time makes me wonder if you’d listen the second time. I don’t think so.

But anyways, how are you holding up? Are you doing well? How are the king and queen? They must be rejoicing now that I’ve left the palace… or rather, got banished. I do hope they’re doing well, it would be piteous if something were to have happened to them after I was forced out. 

I don’t know what more to write. I’m doing okay, I suppose you wanted to know that. I’m doing fine, but I don’t feel the same. I feel… empty? Like there’s something missing… which is really, very quite obvious as to what’s missing… 

I don’t think I’ve missed someone more than I miss you. I want to find you and apologise and tell you that I’m okay. I wish we could find each other and then run away, at least then we could be together, couldn’t we? I don’t know… I’m being delusional.

I can’t think of anything else to tell you, so I’m just going to end the letter here. I love you, please take care of yourself for me. I’ll try my best myself.

With love,  
Baekhyun.

Dear Yixing,

How are you? I’m doing great! For once… I had a very interesting day today. I went outside and to the city again, but this time I went deeper and further into the city though. I think I ended up being lost, but I found myself in a garden! Completely out of nowhere! I didn't know if it was man made or if it was made by nature, but I still liked it so much. I stayed there for a good couple of hours. I found a pretty section where there were many different shades of this pink flower with five petals and a sorta flat tip. I wanted to go near them and touch them but there was a fence blocking me from doing so. I kinda wish I could go back to see them properly but then I read a sign that told me what kind of flower it was. It was called… an oleander? And the description of it said that it was a poisonous flower. But… Yixing, I don’t understand, if it were poisonous, why would they put it in a garden for people to touch, smell and be near? Are they trying to kill the visitors? That’s illegal, isn’t it?

Anyways, I was taken away by the people I’m living with who were worried about me. One of them told me more information about the oleander flower and I was really impressed. He’s really clever and he always knows what to say all the time. And he’s cute too! He’s short but that just makes him even cuter…. What’s also nice is that he’s got pretty broad shoulders so hugging him is an experience in itself. Another person I’m with is so tall! I can’t touch the top of his head and it makes me sad. I also can’t really whisper in his ear when I need to. He has to bend down for me. But the third person I’m with is a little shorter than me. Two out of the three of them are so exciting and hyper to be with! I feel like I’ve truly found my brothers - even though I don’t know them very well. I think you would like them Yixing. They’re so sweet and so nice and caring. I’m so grateful to them.

But I still miss you. I want to see you again and tell you about these flowers in person and I want to show them to you. I don’t want to write to you through a letter about them.

It’s unfortunate that I can’t have that though. 

I don’t have anything else to talk to you about. So I’ll end this here.

With love,  
Baekhyun.

Dear Yixing,

You haven’t written back to me once. It’s been so long, why aren’t you replying to me? How many more of these letters must I send you? What’s the point of trying anymore Yixing? You’re not replying to me at all, why am I still writing to you? I don’t think you’re even reading these letters. 

I miss you so much Yixing, but I don’t think you know. I’ve apologised so many times in so many of my letters. Have you accepted any of my apologies? I don’t think you have, considering that you haven’t even replied.

I can’t sleep anymore at night. I’m always thinking of you and I’m always wondering what you’re doing. Have you already gotten papers for a divorce between us? I wouldn’t be surprised if you did have papers. Since you kicked me out, I’m also assuming that you’ve got it going on with Misun? I shouldn’t be writing these things but they keep me up at night and then I can’t help myself from crying. 

What have you done to me? I can’t believe you’ve done this Yixing. I loved you, what happened? Didn’t you love me too? What changed your mind? What was it that I did, to make you dislike me, to hate me even, enough to banish me from the palace with King Zhang?

Won’t you tell me? I’ve been wanting to know for so long. I’m so sorry for what I did. I miss and love you so much, but I don’t think you care anymore… do you?

I want to go back home. You were my home, you and your palace. I guess you just didn’t want me anymore… but if that’s the case, why did you marry me in the first place? Why did you lead me on with sweet lies and make me feel as if I was wanted? It’s clear now. Your actions and conscience is clear. You don’t want me anymore, so you’ve gotten rid of me before things could get out of hand. That’s it, isn’t it? I’ve cracked the code haven’t I?

I just want to know why you started anything at all in the very first place. You led me on. You led me to believe everything you told me, everything you felt towards me, only to conspire behind my back with the very person I hadn’t spoken to in over three years, the very person who accused me of cheating on her because she was feeling frivolous. I wouldn’t be surprised if I get news that you two are together currently. Love works in mysterious ways, doesn’t it?

I have nothing more to write to you. My words of love and me telling you that I miss you and love you still are pointless now. I kinda regret sending those previous letters. What was the point if you didn’t even reply? What was the point if you didn’t really care? I’ve wasted so much of my time, hoping, praying, wishing that you will reply to me. That you would ask for a pen and a paper and you would write a letter back to me. I’m going with the old fashioned way with things because at least then you can keep all these letters… Or maybe even burn them. How would I know what you’re doing with these useless pieces of paper, that were written with the simple mindset of the hopes of receiving one back?

I love you still. I don’t know when or if my love for you will deteriorate and then vanish for good. Yours probably already has. And that’s expected. I shouldn’t have expected anything less or different. 

You did what you could and then got rid of me before it was too late. So… I have nothing more to say other than my signature. I guess this is the end of us and the end of what we were. Goodbye.

Baekhyun.

Hours passed and by the time he was done with the final letter, for there’d been more than fifty letters, Yixing was in tears. He knew he’d made a huge mistake, he knew that, but there was nothing he could do now. It was all basically over. He didn’t know where Baekhyun was, he didn’t know if he was still alive, for he hadn’t sent a letter at all, he didn’t know if he was ever going to find Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun was… gone.

*~Part Four~*

“Yixing? Hey, have you uh… have you heard from Baekhyun recently?” It was Jongdae, he was visiting the palace and in his best friend’s room. Yixing was doing something on a laptop, so for the most part he didn’t look at Jongdae until he mentioned Baekhyun. He hadn’t heard of his name since he read Baekhyun’s letters which was around six months ago.

“No… I haven’t. Why do you ask?” Yixing replied slowly.

“Well… the thing is that he used to live with me.”

“Really!?” Yixing set down his laptop, turning to face his best friend. “He… he was alive!?”

“Well yes… I don’t know if he is anymore because he hasn’t come back home in over six months.”

“Oh my god… he was alive… well I mean of course he was.. He sent me letters! He sent me over fifty letters but then he stopped all of a sudden and I don’t know why… He lived with you? How did you find him?”

“I found him on the streets with his arm broken.” An image appeared in Yixing’s head after Jongdae said that. “I took him in before Chanyeol and Kyungsoo took him to the hospital. He healed quickly and he stayed with us for a long time before he suddenly disappeared. All his stuff is still at our house, but we just don’t know where the hell he is. It’s been over six months, and we all knew that he’d been living here previously that’s why I came here to ask if you’d seen him… even as you’ve banished him from the palace.”

“He told you everything didn’t he..?” Yixing sighed, putting his head in his hands. “It’s all father’s actions and yes I did agree with him as well on the matter and the punishment but now I regret everything… Why did I do what I did Jongdae?”

“I don’t know Yixing… But I don’t know how you can apologise or do something about it, because I don’t know where the hell Baekhyun is and if he’s alive or not.”

“He has to be. He can’t be dead, it just can’t be possible, there’s no way for him to be dead! I know it… I can feel it, he’s not dead… he’s out there, somewhere biding his time. He’ll probably come back later. I don’t know when but I want him to. I know he will though.”

“But what if he doesn’t!? He was so miserable I’m afraid that he went out and killed himself!”

“Don’t!” Yixing stood up, a finger in Jongdae’s face. “Please.. don’t say that. He wouldn’t… He’d never. I know him. He-”

“Do you really though, Yixing? Do you really? Do you really know Baekhyun well enough to know that he wouldn’t want to kill himself?”

“What the hell do you know about him anyways!? You didn’t know him for over a year! You didn’t-”

“That’s where you’re wrong. He spent a good year with me, and in that time I was able to get to know him enough to be able to say what I’m saying. If you really knew him, you wouldn’t have banished him. If you really loved him, you’d keep him by your side for the rest of your life. But you don’t know him. You don’t really love him, at least not enough. If you did, he’d be here. He wouldn’t be in some land either in this country or possibly dead, he’d be with you and he would be happy. But he’s not. Did you ever once think about writing back to him? Did you ever want to go out of your own way to look for him? Did you ever think about him constantly, worrying if he was okay, wondering if he was alive, wondering if he still loved you? Sure, the letters could’ve sufficed, but how do you know they’re actually from him? How do you know they’re not from someone else? You’ve missed so many things, so many arrows, so many points. Because of your decision, he’s gone and no one knows if he’ll ever come back.” Jongdae said before leaving the room. 

Yixing sank back down into the chair, thinking about what Jongdae had said. He was right in many things, that was for sure, but what could’ve Yixing done? He for one didn’t know that Baekhyun had even lived with Jongdae but he could’ve sent a letter back… Though Yixing could argue that he did look for Baekhyun. In fact, he’d spent many nights with no sleep whatsoever to look for Baekhyun, but he had no luck in finding him. But… where was he now?

♥♡♥♡♥

Yixing was working on something else, less bags around his eyes compared to before, which was good. He was talking to someone when a messenger came into the room, bowing. “Your Highness, the man that you helped save and sent to the hospital over a year ago has woken up. I was requested by the hospital to tell you this. You’re allowed to visit them today.” The messenger said and Yixing blinked, slightly confused as he tried to recall who the messenger meant when he remembered.

“Ah! That man… yes, that’s good, thank you. I’ll go shortly.” Yixing nodded and the messenger left. He’d almost forgotten about the man whom he’d saved and after he finished talking, he excused himself, leaving the palace. Yixing decided that he was going to maybe give this man some flowers… it would be something to help him feel better, and maybe Yixing would also get to know the man’s identity. 

Yixing went to the florist, looking for flowers that were nice. His eyes were caught by a bouquet of poppies, they were a bright and vibrant red. A small smile appeared on his face as he took the bouquet, buying it before heading out. 

Yixing was driven to the hospital and he requested to see the man. At first the receptionists were confused, but then the doctor came, and led Yixing away. “He’s in a decent condition, his face is more visible and cleaner now. He still needs to heal completely, since he’s got many broken bones, but I know that he’ll heal quickly.” The doctor led him to the room, where the man was. He wasn't in the bed but he was in front of the window, back facing the door. Yixing thought that the stance and frame of this man was familiar, but he wasn't so sure. Yixing entered the room, thanking the doctor and the door closed shut, leaving the two alone. 

“Hello… My name is Zhang Yixing and I'm the person who saved you from getting beaten to death.” Yixing began, bowing. “I've brought you some flowers, and I hope that we could possibly because friends…” he trailed off, waiting for the man to reply. There was only silence. Yixing straightened. “I don't know if you heard me or not but I'm-”

“I already know who you are Prince Zhang. I just didn’t expect for you to forget me though.” The man turned around, a sad smile on his face and Yixing looked back at him, stunned. 

“B-B-Baekhyun!?” He breathed. “You're alive?”

“Barely.” He replied shortly. He looked down and began to walk towards his bed but with difficulty. Yixing didn't hesitate in helping him. 

Yixing sat down on the chair, staring at Baekhyun in almost what was similar to a wonder-like state. He couldn't believe it, not in the slightest. “I haven't heard from you in so long. I didn't know you were the one that got beat up either.” He whispered. 

“The more you know I guess.” Baekhyun shrugged before wincing from the pain. He breathed deeply, eyes closing shut. “I owe you an explanation Prince Zhang… so hear me out.”

“G-go ahead..” Yixing stammered, wanting to know what he had to say.

“You.. do you remember the birthday gift I gave you? And the Christmas gift? Well… I’d taken them from some men, promising that I’d give them money later. They listened to me, my problems and how I wanted those two gifts for you, so they understood and gave one to me first, for your birthday. I told them I’d pay them the second time I came around. I went to them near Christmas, forgetting that I owed them. They asked for the money, but I told them that I didn’t have any on me, and I felt bad, I really did, because I was… well I was basically stealing from them, you know? But I wasn’t doing it intentionally, oh no, I could never. It just… slipped from my mind. Twice. They reminded me once more and I left. I never remembered after that. So much time passed by between that time, I think a year, and they were obviously not pleased to see me again. I don’t know why I went there, but I did… and ended up getting beaten to near death. That’s why… that’s why I’m in this state. But that’s not the worst thing that’s happened to me… I mean…” he sighed, looking at his blanket. “It’s not as bad as getting your heart fucking ripped to a billion pieces by someone you thought loved you.” He said, glancing at Yixing before looking away. Bitterness was strong in his tone. The prince winced, knowing that this moment was to come, and that it really was inevitable. He wished that Baekhyun had put it off just a little bit longer though…

“Not only that, but also a broken arm by the guards? Incredible. Their strength is unmatched. I was surprised, because I always knew they were strong, but strong enough to break an arm? It makes me wonder if they could’ve pulled it out of the socket itself. Fascinating, isn’t it? And that look on your father’s face… That much anger towards me? Treating a wench more like a daughter than someone who’s actually married to the Crown Prince. Really, it’s amazing. It’s a wonder how they ended up liking a compulsive liar, someone who never did jack shit for anyone ever in her entire fucking life, was the biggest attention seeking whore I’d ever met in my own life, and someone who had the audacity to flirt with a married man, more than someone who’s helped out the kingdom, who’s supportive of their loved one, who’s tried their absolute fucking hardest in trying to be the best son-in-law they could have. It’s like all my efforts were for nothing. Have you ever experienced that feeling before? Where you’ve worked hard but it all ended up being useless?” Baekhyun turned his head towards the prince, who said nothing, but Yixing knew that feeling all too well, as he had experienced it many, many times in the past. Far too many, in fact. He swallowed, looking at Baekhyun. “I can’t read your mind. Just nod or-” Yixing quickly nodded his head, and Baekhyun continued, sighing.

“Do you know how long… how nearly insane I went without you?” His voice was softer now, laced with more with a sadder emotion than his angry one. “A year. An entire fucking year without you. It’s like we never happened, it’s like we’d just had a stupid fling for nearly a year and then it was over. Just like that. You never fucking replied to my letters, so I found everything so useless to do anything anymore. I wanted - no needed - you in my life so badly, but did you even bother looking for me? Did you ever wonder if I was alive or dead? Because I’m telling you right now that I wanted to be dead so many times, Yixing, so many fucking times.” His voice was back to being rougher, angrier - he was finally letting out everything after keeping it in for so, so long. “How did you manage to live without me? Didn’t you say that you couldn’t? Didn’t you say that my presence around you always soothed you, always made you relaxed because you knew that I was alive? You knew that I was okay and that nothing had happened to me? What happened to that? Was that all a lie? Did you make it up just to have me feel wanted, to make me feel needed, when in reality I wasn’t?” There was so much bitterness, so much venom in Baekhyun’s tone, and Yixing didn’t like it. He never expected Baekhyun to become angry like this, not in the slightest, but it should’ve been expected. He hadn’t even tried to look for Baekhyun after the first few measly tries. He’d only focused on himself, his problems, his necessities.

Yixing had been selfish. 

An entire year spent to focus on himself and everything around him, barely acknowledging his husband’s existence, rarely thinking about him, occasionally wondering if he was alive, but never once dreaming about him, nor asking about him. Jongdae had been right. If he did love Baekhyun he would’ve done something about it, something more than the weak attempts in the past. He may have loved Baekhyun, maybe verbally, maybe just his presence, but not even while he was gone. You don’t really love Baekhyun.. Do you? A voice asked inside Yixing’s head. His thoughts were a mess, Baekhyun was still venting, and hot tears began to well up in Yixing’s eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m sorry!” He burst and Baekhyun silenced, surprised. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun, I’m sorry for every damn thing I ever did to you and everything I never did. I’m sorry for agreeing to banish you, I’m sorry for never properly looking for you, I’m sorry for never replying to your letters, I’m just sorry for everything! I don’t know how to try again, I don’t know how you’ll ever forgive me, I don’t know if you ever will, but I’m just so sorry. I hate everything that’s happened between us, I hate how everyone is so against us and I especially hate how people tried to tear us apart, and god, it worked! It worked all because of my stupid decision that I made without thinking it through. I’m sorry Baekhyun, I’m just so sorry for everything.” The door opened when Yixing finished and it was the doctor.

He nodded at Yixing. “Your time is up now, it’s time for you to go, Your Highness.”

“But.. I can’t! I can’t go, I won’t go! I have to stay, I want to stay, I need to stay!” He cried out.

“Prince Yixing, the rules are the rules. Already have you passed the limit for staying here, you cannot stay any longer.”

“I don’t care, I want to remain here with Baekhyun,” Yixing answered stubbornly.

The doctor sighed. “Then I’m afraid you leave me with no choice.” He called out to someone and Yixing panicked a little. Suddenly, he was being dragged out of the room, and was in tears. The whole scene was far too similar to the one that Baekhyun had gone through so long ago. Yixing was crying, everyone was surprised, he was begging to be led back to Baekhyun, struggling against the grips of the nurses, but instead the response was a banishment in visiting Baekhyun at all. Yixing was led outside, a complete mess, and that was also how he went home, but more angrily than upset. Yixing didn’t dare do anything in response to his parents or the servants. 

The door of his room slammed shut and Yixing just broke down. He had never once in his life cried this much over someone he loved. It was both crazy and ridiculous, but he didn't care. He just wanted Baekhyun. He wanted Baekhyun by his side, he wanted Baekhyun in his arms, he wanted Baekhyun in his bed, he wanted Baekhyun as a whole and as a happy soul. 

Just… Baekhyun.

There was a knock on his door. Yixing wiped away his tears, before opening it to his mother and Misun. “Yixing.. What happened?” Queen Zhang asked, looking at her son worriedly. 

Yixing explained as much as he could briefly, sparing many details, but ending with the fact that the doctor banned him from seeing Baekhyun anymore. 

The queen was shocked at this. “But I don’t understand you’re the prince! You should be able to visit whomever you want whenever you want!”

“I suppose it’s because my actions is a way of deteriorating his health… So it’s for the best.” 

“What’s for the best is for him to stay in the near death condition he’s in.” Misun muttered under her breath.

Yixing’s head whipped around to face her. “What did you say?”

“What? Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes you did.” Yixing walked over to her. “You would rather want Baekhyun to be dead than in this palace, don’t you?”

“What!? No! I-”

“Get out.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, I said get out!”

“Yixing! What are you-” Queen Zhang began but Yixing cut her off.

“Misun, I order you to get out of this palace with your baby and all your things right this minute.” 

“No! I live here now, you can’t-” Misun tried.

Yixing moved swiftly past her and half out the door before calling out. “Guards!”

“Yixing! No! Don’t you dare-”

“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do mother.” Yixing said in a dangerous voice. Footsteps came and five guards appeared. “Three of you, go to Misun’s room and take every single damn thing she owns. The other two, escort her out.” Yixing ordered. The guards bowed, three heading off in the direction of her room and the other two taking a hold of the protesting Misun. 

“Stop! Stop, both of you stop!” Queen Zhang cried. She tried to catch up to the guards taking a screaming Misun down the stairs and Yixing watched from the top. 

Even though his eyes were a shade of pink from the tears, the prince stood perfectly straight, a stance that he’d been born into practicing and looked dominant over the area, an intimidating figure. “I’m surprised you’re actually siding with the wench that ruined my relationship with Baekhyun in the first place, instead of your own son.” Yixing said, his words cutting over Misun’s screams.

The queen looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “How can you do this? She has a baby Yixing, she can’t-”

“Let her suffer.” Yixing replied venomously. “I’d rather have her suffer outside of this palace with nothing just like Baekhyun than have her live a life of luxury, a life she does not deserve. Did you even hear her?! She wanted Baekhyun dead! Baekhyun hadn’t even done anything and yet she still wishes death upon him! I don’t tolerate people like that in this palace. There is no other option for her than to kicked out and left on the streets. If you care about the baby so much, go ahead and take it, leave Misun without it, or just kill Misun. But I will not tolerate her being in my palace any longer.”

“Yixing! You’re being delusionally ridiculous! At least let her have a home, or a place to live!”

“What did Misun do to deserve a home at all? If she didn’t have a baby would you want her to have a home? Would you want her to stay sheltered, even though you know what she indirectly did to Baekhyun and I?” Yixing asked, tilting his head. Queen Zhang opened her mouth before closing it and she did this a couple more times, looking like a fish, when she finally shut her mouth, hanging her head. “That’s what I thought.” He looked back at the struggling Misun. “If you want to break your arm Misun,” Yixing said loud enough for her to hear. “Keep struggling. You know what happened to Baekhyun.” At this, Misun seemed to remember what had happened and so she stopped struggling, body going a little limp.

It was no use to try and change Yixing’s mind. The queen knew that her son loved Baekhyun too much, even though she didn’t approve of it. And she also knew that all that Misun had done was wrong, very wrong. But none of it was an excuse to kick her and her baby out! Especially the baby… The queen sighed, unable to think of anything. 

The three guards soon came with all of Misun’s things and one of them held her baby gingerly. “Escort them all out,” Yixing said. The guards nodded before obeying. They walked past the queen, the guard with the baby being extra careful. Yixing soon followed them, ignoring his mother at the moment. He went to the entrance where Misun was along with the three other guards. “Misun, I hereby announce that you are banished from the palace grounds. If you ever come across Baekhyun, you will have no right to speak or even look at him. You will not visit him in the hospital either.” He took a quick breath before continuing. “On behalf of my mother’s request, however, I will have my guards take you to a place where you are to remain for the rest of your life. There you will be sheltered and taken care of but with extreme restrictions, including the inability to head outside without a guard. Do you understand?” 

Misun hung her head. “Yes Your Highness, I understand.” She answered in a monotone voice.

“Good. Take her away.” Yixing watched the guards help her up before properly escorting her to a car. She was handed her baby, her things were packed into the back of the car and soon she was driven off.

♥♡♥♡♥

Yixing was a wreck. Without Baekhyun, he didn’t feel the motivation to do much at all. Before, he actually tried or attempted to do something, but this time? After all that he heard from Baekhyun? Nothing. His duties as a prince were all late and incomplete. Countless number of times did King Zhang try to barge into Yixing’s room, but the queen requested him not to, which Yixing was ever grateful of. Jìngyí was on good terms with the king and queen and she visited one day, and in the middle of their conversation she wanted to know where Yixing was. They were surprised, since they expected her to be infuriated with Yixing but she explained that she wasn’t in the slightest. 

Jìngyí was taken to Yixing’s room where she quietly walked in to find Yixing looking pale and awful in bed. “Oh no.. Yixing…” She murmured sadly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

He was slightly surprised at this unfamiliar voice, so Yixing turn his head slowly towards her. “Jìngyí…” He said hoarsely before coughing.

“Hey there Prince Xing. You look terrible.” Jìngyí answered.

“I do… don’t I?” his voice was raspy and hoarse. 

“Don’t you want to get better for Baekhyun?” She asked. “Wouldn’t you want to look good for him when he comes back?” Yixing shrugged weakly in response and Jìngyí sighed. “C’mon Prince Xing, let’s get you fixed up.” And over the course of two weeks, Jìngyí nursed Yixing back to health. His cheeks went from being pale to full colour now, his health no longer deteriorating. 

“I’m surprised you don’t hate me, Jìngyí,” Yixing said in a quiet voice one evening. He was much better than he had been before, and he was ever grateful to Jìngyí about it. The two were in a small living room that was dark for the most part, but surrounded by multiple shelves of books, three large but comfortable fabric chairs. In front of those chairs was a fireplace, which had fire blazing from it. As it was nearing winter, the two thought it was a good idea to have a cup of tea there. 

“You know, I kinda was at first. But after thinking about what you said and thinking about the entire situation and our interactions together… you were right. I didn’t really love you like.. oh I don’t know, like a wife should. I think I love you more as a sibling. An older brother? That’s what seems to be more fitting. You already know my situation at home and how my mother still can’t talk about him to this day. But I suppose she considers you as him? In a different manner. Yeah, I’d rather you be my brother than my husband.” Jìngyí smiled, sipping her tea.

“Oh, that’s good, because I too see you as my sister than my wife. You’re a great sister. I think… if he hadn’t passed away, you would’ve been the best sister to him.” Yixing remarked.

“Y-you’re probably right.” Jìngyí sighed, setting her cup in her lap. “I just wished he’d talked to me and hadn’t left that night. He would be home and he would be okay… mother won’t be so miserable as she is right now…” 

“She’ll be okay soon. I guess it’s difficult because it’s somehow still fresh in her mind, but giving it more time should help, at least a little.” Yixing reached over and patted her hand and Jìngyí smiled gratefully. 

She continued to sip her tea before remembering something. “Isn’t Baekhyun supposed to get released from the hospital soon?”

Yixing winced. “Ah… yeah… he is. I… I don’t think I know when. Do you mind going and asking…? Since I’m not welcome there at all..”

“Oh of course not, I can go now if you want?”

“Can you?” Jìngyí nodded, finishing her tea. She stood and left, returning two hours later.

“I actually went to see Baekhyun, he looks better than previously.” Jìngyí announced. Yixing had been reading a book by the fireplace and he looked up when he heard Jìngyí.

“Really? He’s okay?” Yixing asked worriedly, closing the book to give her his full attention.

“Yes, he’s perfectly fine.” A sigh of relief escaped the prince. “The doctor said that they’ll probably release him within two months or so.”

“Oh that’s good. I think that’s also enough time…” He trailed off, looking down at the cover of the book, thinking. 

“Enough time for what?” Jìngyí asked curiously. 

“A welcome home party of course. Tomorrow, can you tell him that I’ve removed the ban of him being unable to come home?” The prince set aside the book, standing up. 

“Yes, I can. If you need anything else, let me know, okay?” Jìngyí smiled gently.

“I will, thank you so much.” Yixing hugged her tightly before she left, heading to her room where she’d been staying for the past two weeks.

♥♡♥♡♥

Two months had passed and the preparations were all final and complete. Yixing was pleased of the results, and the day of Baekhyun’s release was here. He was anxious to see Baekhyun again after so long, but he wondered if Baekhyun wanted to see him as well. He didn’t know.

Afternoon came and so did the car that had Baekhyun in it. Yixing saw him from a distance, as he got out of the car, looking up at the palace, a place he hadn’t seen in so long. Yixing’s heart ached and he just wanted to hug Baekhyun so tightly. He had bandages over a few parts of his body, along with a pair of crutches, but even with that, and even from a distance, Baekhyun looked as adorable as when Yixing first met him. Yixing had missed him so much, he never really thought he was going to see Baekhyun again, but he did now. 

The afternoon transitioned into the evening which later turned into night, and Baekhyun hadn’t gone to see Yixing once. Yixing was sad about this, and overheard from someone that he’d enjoyed the party thoroughly. The prince wanted to see Baekhyun very badly, but he had a feeling that the latter didn’t want to.

The party continued on until people said they were all tired and soon they all began to leave. Finally, it was a little past eleven when the last guest left. Yixing and the servants began to clean up the area, a couple of the servants talking quietly amongst themselves. The prince was told to leave though, with multiple reassurances that the place would end up being spotless and that he needn’t bother with anything. As he was walking away from the party area, Yixing heard some loud talking from down the hallway and he sighed, knowing too well that it was his father, but he didn’t know who he was yelling at. Curious, Yixing went to investigate and found Baekhyun and his father, who was yelling at the former. 

“Seriously father?!” Yixing exclaimed, interrupting him. “Must you really yell at Baekhyun like that, when he’s just returned from the hospital? God, it’s like you have no decency in you. It’s a wonder how you’re even a king.” He spat, glaring at him. The king looked like he was about to explode, but Yixing spoke again. “Don’t you dare argue back with me. You know that this has been true from the moment you decided to let Misun into the palace.” He snarled. With that, Yixing gently led Baekhyun away from the king, going upstairs with him. 

As soon as the two were out of earshot of the king though, Baekhyun pushed Yixing away, before properly getting onto his crutches and making his way to his room where all his things were. This action made the prince sigh but he headed to his own room where he found Jìngyí inside. “Has he not spoken to you?” She asked.

“Not a word. I even just tried to take him to his room, but he pushed me away and went on his own.” Yixing sighed, taking a seat on the bed. 

Jìngyí patted his head comfortingly. “Don’t worry too much, prince. He’ll probably come around and talk to you later.” She said. She hugged Yixing who hoped that she was right. He really did want to talk to Baekhyun… 

Days passed, though, and Baekhyun never once spoke to Yixing. Instead, Yixing found that he was packing up his things, something which broke his heart. Yixing was unable to stop Baekhyun though, he knew that it was for the best for Baekhyun to leave. 

Even though Jongdae had left Yixing in a bad state, he still felt the need to call him. It was Baekhyun's last night at the palace when Jongdae called. “Hey… Yixing. How's everything going on?”

“It's… alright. I suppose.”

“Baekhyun's there, with you, isn't he?”

“He is yeah. But he's leaving tonight.”

“Leaving? What do you mean? Where's he going?” Jongdae asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“I don't know. He's just leaving the palace. For good.” Yixing sighed, sinking down to the floor. 

“You're just going to let him go then? Just like that?”

“What else can I do, Dae? What else is there for me to do? Why should I force him to stay? Baekhyun is free to do whatever he wants and if he wants to leave the palace, then who am I to stop him?” He sighed again, continuing to rant. “I don't want him to leave though. I want him - no need him - in my life forever, but if he doesn't want that, I'll let him go. If you love someone, you let them go, don't you? Especially if they don't love you return. It's cruel to keep someone with you if they don't want to be there. It's really, very cruel. So I'm going to let him go. He can do whatever he pleases to do. I think… a divorce might occur soon, too. And you know that once that's been finalised then everything is over.” Yixing's voice cracked. “I'll call you later Jongdae. I'm sorry. I don't think I can talk to you right now. Take care.” He hung up quickly and fell against the bed, sobbing. 

Baekhyun had been wandering around and he heard Yixing's voice from behind his door say his name. Curious and a little mad, Baekhyun leaned in to listen and what he heard only made him depressed. He hadn’t expected this from Yixing… he’d thought that he’d been making up everything earlier, that the apology and his slight tantrum was just for a show… But he realised now that he was wrong. Baekhyun got off his crutches and slowly and carefully sat down in front of the door, listening to Yixing cry. He’d never heard him cry before, usually it was Baekhyun the one crying and Yixing the one comforting him. But tonight it was the other way around… except Baekhyun wasn’t near Yixing nor comforting him. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, listening to Yixing cry, but when he only heard silence, he jolted awake. Struggling to stand up, Baekhyun opened the door of Yixing’s room, peeking in to find him falling over, fast asleep. Taking pity on him, Baekhyun limped his way inside, leaving his crutches next to the door, and lifted Yixing up from the floor. He was a little heavy and Baekhyun was still weak, but he managed to put Yixing on the bed, now slightly out of breath. Baekhyun wiped Yixing’s cheeks and dried off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He was about to leave, but he found that Yixing’s arm had managed to cling onto Baekhyun’s arm. He tried to remove his arm from the grip but it was a strong and clingy one. He stood there for a minute, biting his lip and wondering what to do. Finally, he sighed, pushing Yixing back gently before crawling into bed with him.

It was the first time in two and a half years for Yixing and Baekhyun to sleep with each other. And it was also the first time that Yixing was able to properly sleep soundly that night.

♥♡♥♡♥

The prince and his husband slept most of the morning away, and by the time they woke up around noon, they found their limbs all tangled together. Yixing was surprised, disoriented and confused as to why Baekhyun was next to him. After they untangled from each other, the prince finally spoke up.

“What are you doing here…?” He asked, his voice a little scratchy and rough. He cleared his throat, shaking his head jerkily a little.

“I… I guess I decided to spend a night with you.” Baekhyun stammered looking down. “I think… I was wrong with wanting to leave… I don’t think I want to leave.” 

“But.. you were so adamant in leaving… why suddenly change your mind now?” Yixing sat up properly, looking at Baekhyun curiously.

“I don’t know… I guess I just heard some things the previous night that made me change my mind.”

“Y-you did? And… i-it worked? …I’m surprised. You wanted to leave so badly, I could tell.. I mean, you never spoke to me once since you came back and I was willing to let you go, but now you’re here, and now-” Yixing was silenced by a pair of soft lips on his, making heart swoop and he couldn’t help his hands from holding gently and lightly onto Baekhyun’s soft face, kissing him back. They broke away a moment later, and neither of them moved away from each other. 

“I guess one night and half a day of sleeping with someone you love is enough to change the mind.” Baekhyun said smiling softly, and looking at Yixing directly in the eyes.

Yixing didn’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun, kissing him again, his heart swelling with happiness. “I love you so much Baekhyun, you know that right?” Yixing breathed, after breaking away. “I was wrong, everything I did was wrong, everything I said was wrong, and I’ve been meaning to apologise to you for an awful long time now, but I couldn’t find you..” Yixing ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, who let out a little cute noise. “I almost gave up hope until I met you again, yet not in the way I wanted to meet you again. I’m sorry for everything.. I just need you to continue to stay in my life. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You don’t need to know. You have me again, you don’t have to think or worry yourself.” Baekhyun answered, face scrunching up adorably and Yixing smiled. 

“You’re sure you want to stay? You were so eager to leave, and like I said the first day you were here, you’re allowed to leave, to divorce, whatever you want. I can’t keep you hostage, it’s against all my morals.” Yixing’s smile was replaced by a look of concern.

Baekhyun simply put a finger to his lips, silencing him once more. “Shhh. I love you. I’ve decided to remain here, with you, and be happy forever. The time I was without you was dreadful, I missed you so much. But we’re back together, and there’s nothing that will tear us apart. I won’t allow it. I’ll make sure, and I’ll work hard to keep us together.” He stroked Yixing's cheek, patting it a little as well. 

Yixing smiles brightly through tears in his eyes and he hugged Baekhyun tightly but gently, Baekhyun returning the hug. “So will I Baekhyun, so will I.” He whispered. 

Yixing was happy again, and properly happy this time. Wholly and fully happy, to have Baekhyun with him again. He apologised in multiple different ways, with kisses, hugs, hand holding, extra, undivided attention, special meals, chocolates, flowers, books, anything and everything that Baekhyun liked or loved. Yixing spent so much time with Baekhyun now, and he was grateful for every second of it.

“Hey, um, do you mind holding something?” Yixing asked Baekhyun one day. 

Baekhyun had been wandering about the hallways of the palace, looking at the designs on the wall when Yixing caught his attention. “Sure, what is it?” He asked, turning to face his husband. 

“Will you… hold my hand and go out with me tonight?” Yixing asked, flourishing out his hand and bowing as well. 

Baekhyun was taken aback, but that didn't stop him from saying yes. “Of course… when did you suddenly get so smooth?” He asked, looking surprised still as he took Yixing's hand. 

“I've always been smooth. I guess I never truly was in front of you?” Yixing smiled and Baekhyun poked his dimple, relaxing. 

He linked his arm with Yixing's. “If we’re going out tonight, where exactly are we going?” He asked. 

Yixing shrugged. “Someplace simple, nothing too out of the extraordinary or fancy. Just me and you, a night to ourselves.”

“But don't we already have nights to ourselves?”

“Yes. Now stop asking so many questions. If cats were truly curious, you'd be a curious kitten right now.”

“A kitten? I thought I was more like a puppy! Didn't you say that I was more like a puppy?” Baekhyun pouted and Yixing pinched his nose. 

Teasing Baekhyun lightly was something Yixing missed doing, but he was glad to be able to do it recently. “You're both! You're an adorable puppy and a curious kitten.” The prince smiled before pecking Baekhyun's cheek. 

“I didn't know you could be two animals in one. Stop with this extra cuteness and these cute actions! It's too much!”

Yixing feigned a gasp. “Do you not like the affection I'm giving you?”

“You call that affection?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, and he tried to keep a serious face but he couldn't with how dramatic Yixing was being. 

“I am offended! No date for you.” Yixing freed his arm from Baekhyun's before walking away. 

“No, wait! Yixiiiiiingggg!” Baekhyun whined, going after him, still on his crutches. “Don't go!”

Yixing slowed, letting him catch up. “You are so slow. Slower than a turtle.”

“I'm on crutches!”

“Darling I know, but I am surprised that you don't know that I'm joking.” Yixing stuck out his tongue and then ran off. 

“Yixing! Dammit!” Baekhyun cursed, pouting deeply as Yixing ran away. He made his way down to where Yixing had gone but was surprised when Yixing appeared around a corner. “Ah! Don't scare me like that!” Baekhyun cried out, almost falling from his crutches. 

“Do you want me to carry you back to our room…?” Yixing offered. 

“Oh, will you?” Baekhyun asked looking a bit hopeful. 

“Mmm… nah.” Yixing grinned before he removed Baekhyun's crutches from underneath his arms and then swiftly picked him up bridal style. 

Baekhyun yelped, clutching onto Yixing as much as he could. “Please warn me next time…” he mumbled, burying his face in Yixing's shoulder. 

“Yes sir.” Yixing took his husband’s crutches in one hand before walking to their room, where he closed the door with his foot and set Baekhyun down. As soon as he put down the crutches, Yixing was pulled by his collar towards Baekhyun, mouths crashing against each other and the prince was startled, but he still kissed Baekhyun back, a little bit more eager than normal. “Aren’t you an eager little puppy.” Yixing said, his voice low and making Baekhyun swoon. He was really so lucky to have Yixing and be with him.

Such a charming man… Baekhyun thought before replying. “I can’t help it. I’ve been deprived of you for so long… You’ve become like a drug to me now, I need you or else I’ll deteriorate, wither and die.” He had a similar low voice and he loved their close proximity so much.

“You’re not withering and dying on my watch.” Yixing answered, kissing Baekhyun’s nose. 

“Glad to hear of that.” Baekhyun said, before he hopped back to the bed but then he hit his Achilles tendon and cried out in pain. “Crap! That hurts so much!” He said, sitting down on the bed, clutching his foot.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Yixing asked, getting down to see what had happened.

“I hit the back of my foot!” Baekhyun replied, looking depressed and hurt.

“Oh no, honey, you shouldn’t be too eager… Let me see your foot.” He held out his hand and Baekhyun placed his foot on it. Yixing massaged the back of his foot and Baekhyun watched him, thinking. After three minutes, Yixing looked up at Baekhyun. “Feeling any better?” He asked.

“Uhhh… no! Not y-yet…” He bit his lip. “I’m- ow!” Baekhyun put his hand to his mouth and tried to look as depressed as possible. “M-my mouth hurts.” He managed to say. 

“Why are you hurting so much?” Yixing looked sad as well, as he stood before sitting down next to Baekhyun. “Let me see.” He tilted Baekhyun’s head towards him studying his lips. “I don’t- mmf!” He was cut off by Baekhyun kissing him and when he broke away, he was smiling innocently. “You little trickster!” Yixing pouted.

“Hehe, you liked that though didn’t you? I am a good trickster.” Baekhyun smiled, eyes disappearing and Yixing didn’t move, watching Baekhyun before he attacked him with tickles. “Hey! No! Ah! Hahahahahahahaha!” Baekhyun laughed as he got tickled and he tried to fight Yixing off. “Stop, Yixing! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! YixING!” He shrieked, giggling away. 

“You little trickster!” Yixing said again, grinning, before stopping to let Baekhyun breathe. “I love you so much. My tiny little baby.” He cooed, moving back hair from Baekhyun’s face before pulling him up into a hug. 

“I love you too.” Baekhyun said through a squished cheek. He pulled them back down onto the bed, still hugging Yixing. “But now I’m a little tired, so let’s take a nap.” He mumbled, struggling a bit to get under the covers. Yixing helped before he got under the covers as well. He silently watched Baekhyun settle himself and when the younger one was still, Yixing began to stroke his head comfortingly. If Yixing had let Baekhyun go those few days ago, they wouldn’t be here like this right now. Yixing was glad that Baekhyun had changed his mind. He didn’t want to lose him again. And he made sure that he wouldn’t lose Baekhyun ever again. 

*~Epilogue.~*

Seven years. Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing had been married for seven years. King and Queen Zhang remained the king and queen for seven years, before they both finally decided to retire and pass the crowns down to Baekhyun and Yixing. Because it was two kings, instead of a king and queen, a special crown was made just for Baekhyun, and he was both excited and nervous to wear it on their coronation day. 

“Don’t be scared, don’t be nervous, you can do this.” Yixing told him, hands on his shoulders. “You’ll be with me, you’re already so loved amongst the people, nothing can go wrong. I’ll be by your side, for the entire time.”

“I can’t stop my heart from racing right now, Yixing. I’m so scared, what if I mess up? What if I trip and fall? What if I say something wrong? What if-” Baekhyun tried.

Yixing cut him off with a kiss, something that the two had been doing more often, especially when something big was coming up. “Trust yourself Baekhyun. You can do it. We can do it.” Baekhyun nodded, face slightly grim, hinted with worry. 

Minutes passed and the two princes were sitting on the thrones that used to be sat on by King and Queen Zhang. “Introducing, the two princes of Huangzu; Zhang Yixing and Byun Baekhyun! All rise for the princes of our land!” The priest announced over the area. The audience rose and so did Baekhyun, nervous but ready to recite. Recitations happened, vows were made along with acts of homage and promises for the land. Baekhyun didn’t messed up and neither did Yixing. Finally the crowns were placed on their heads, Yixing keeping his eyes on the crowd, Baekhyun looking up at his crown, which fit his head perfectly. “Announcing the new kings of Huangzu! Byun Baekhyun and Zhang Yixing!” Cheers erupted throughout the room, before chants of the kings’ names began. Baekhyun’s chest heaved and he couldn’t believe it. He went from a simple, measly foreigner in a new and unfamiliar land, to the king of Huangzu. His hand subconsciously found Yixing’s and he laced their fingers together, holding the hand tightly. 

Hours passed and a coronation party was in full swing. The two new kings were congratulated and given gifts that would help them in the future. Jìngyí greeted them in the midst, her eyes pink from all her tears. “I’m so proud of you both and I’m so happy that you’re on the best of terms! This country is going to be better with you two as the rulers, I’m so… I’m so…” Jìngyí teared up again before hugging them both tightly. “Please always be happy with each other, always take care of each other, always be there for each other. I don’t want anything to get in between you two, and I’m glad that nothing has in the past seven years.” 

“You’re such a darling Jìngyí, don’t forget to take care of yourself too.” Yixing said gently, smiling.

“Oh yes, and you’re also very welcome to visit us whenever you like. Thank you for all you’ve done Jìngyí.” Baekhyun added, smiling brightly. Jìngyí smiled in return, through her tears, before hugging them again and then going away.

Yixing’s parents came as well, finally having accepted Yixing and Baekhyun’s marriage and relationship. They congratulated them and Yixing’s mother was also in tears, telling her son of how proud she was of him and then also hugging Baekhyun apologising for the past, and hoping he could forgive her. Yixing’s father also hugged the two, and apologised as well, and things seemed to be okay with them all again. Yixing was glad of it.

More hours passed, and the party was long over, but the kings weren’t tired yet. They made their way silently but excitedly to their rooms and almost as soon as they both hit the bed, Baekhyun attacked Yixing with his lips. They weren’t tired at all, with their lips locked and things getting really quite heated between the two. Fingers roamed around, pulling and tugging off their garments that were so heavy they could drown someone without actually having to be in the water. Hands were caressing, lips never leaving different parts of each other’s bodies. The soft bedsheets and blanket just added to the feel of everything, which to Baekhyun was the feeling of practically being in heaven. He had a feeling that it would only get better though. And he was right. 

“I love you so much Baekhyun.” Yixing breathed leaving a mark on Baekhyun’s neck.

“And I love you more… my king.” Baekhyun replied. 

Just like that, Yixing and Baekhyun found so much love in each other, from being just strangers in a random bar, to becoming lovers, soulmates, and now kings. Just like that, Yixing had found that something that he’d been looking for, and Baekhyun had found his way to a life he was willing to live forever.

*~End.~*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this fic! This isn't really my first rodeo (American way to say this isn't my first time lol) since I've written fics before but they weren't as good as I wanted them to be. But I hope you like this! Don't forget to leave comments! Thank you :))


End file.
